Retour vers le futur !
by Trixooo
Summary: Le chapitre 11 arrivera bientôt. En attendant, je revois et recorrige les chapitres écrits à partir de 2001 ;) L'histoire de la mystérieuse Saiyenne Tiny ne vous intéresse-t-elle pas ? Venez jeter un coup d'oeil au moins :)
1. Introduction

Introduction...  
  
Depuis le départ de Goku, aucune bagare n'avait eu lieu et les habitants de la terre vivaient en paix. Cela faisait déjà 2 ans qu'il était revenu de son entrainement avec Oob. Il fut partit pendant près de 8 ans... Entre temps, Piccolo avait trouvé une Saiyenne au Nord de notre Planète dans un laboratoire désafecté. Il l'entraina ayant remarqué qu'elle possédait une force immense en plus d'être Saiyenne. Mais si tout allait bien dans notre époque, dans une autre le sang recouvrait le sol et les hommes... 


	2. Capsule Corporation

)) - - - - - - - - - - - - ( R e t o u r . v e r s . l e . f u t u r )

)) - - ( C a p s u l e . C o r p o r a t i o n ) - Chapitre Premier -

Le soleil était si chaud qu'on aurait dit une forêt tropicale et non le palais de Dieu. Je mis ma main sur ma tête pour pouvoir sentir la chaleur. Bouillant ! Je regardai encore une fois aux alentours... Je me retournai et je vit Dendé qui approchait. Je lui souris.

- Je suppose que tu aurais encore envie de rester ? dit-il tout bas.

- Bien sûr que oui ! lui répondis-je

Il me serra dans ses bras... Ah...! Cela fait tellement de bien que de savoir qu'une personne vous aime. J'allais m'ennuyer de lui presque autant que de Piccolo. Il était justement en train de parler avec Végéta qui devait m'attendre... Même si je n'avais que 15 ans, il allait commencer à me mener comme une bête de cirque. Comme Piccolo me l'avait expliqué, il n'y a que le combat dans la tête des Saiyens purs. C'est lorsque l'on me l'avait mentionné, quelques temps auparavant, que j'avais compris que j'étais anormale... Végéta détourna son regard vers moi, arrogant. Je fronçai les sourcils à mon tour, colérique et frustrée à l'idée de l'avoir comme mentor. Dendé me lâcha et je pu prendre mon sac à dos avec les quelques effets personnels qu'il contenait. Je marchai jusqu'à Piccolo. J'allais quitter l'homme qui m'avait sauvé.

- Tu en prendras soin j'espère ? demanda Piccolo, les yeux rivés vers le Prince.

- Calme-toi, j'ai des enfants chez moi... Je la traiterai avec le même respect, si elle ne décide pas de me montrer ses mauvais côtés, répondit Végéta, froid.

Piccolo fronça les sourcils.

Je le détestais ! Cet hypocrite de Saiyen... Si seulement j'avais eut la force... Non, le courage de lui tenir tête... Mais il avait raison. J'avais largement dépassé le niveau de Piccolo et il m'était dorénavant presque inutile de continuer mon entraînement à ses côtés si je désirais réellement progresser. Je pris la main du Namek et la serrai. J'avais envie de pleurer mais je n'en fis rien et ravalai mes larmes. Piccolo, lui, se restreint à me faire un sourire. Végéta essaya de me prendre par le bras mais je me dégageai.

- Je viendrai lorsque je serai prête ! ripostai-je, sèchement.

Il me fit un sourire provocateur. Je fulminais. Piccolo leva de nouveau les yeux vers le Saiyen et douta pour la millième fois de l'idée qu'il avait eut, celle de m'envoyer à Capsule Corporation. Il déposa sa main sur mon épaule, histoire de me calmer. Je baissai le regard et sentant le contact intime. Je me retournai vers le Namek et le pris dans mes bras. Et bien qu'il fut incertain de ce qu'il faisait réellement, Piccolo passa les siens autour de moi et me serra contre lui dans une étreinte pleine de compassion. Sans que je ne le sache, il était terriblement inquiêt à mon sujet. Comment aurais-je pu le savoir, alors que mon meilleur ami agissait comme s'il eut été dépourvu de panique et de désespoir ?

- Alors tu viens Tiny ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée...! dit le Saiyen impatienté.

Si seulement... J'hochai la tête. Il sauta en bas du palais et prit son envole. Je le suivie en faisant un signe d'aurevoir à Dendé et Piccolo. Je rattrapai rapidement Végéta.

- Que tu es lente...! me dit-il, toujours arrogant.

Végéta me regarda quelques instants, créature Saiyenne qui refoulait sa colère à la manière de Gohan contre Cell, et se dit qu'il jouait peut-être un peu trop avec le feu. Le Prince sourit. Jamais il n'avait eut autre élève que ses enfants... Il repensa à Trunks, jeune et un peu fénéant. Puis lui vint à l'esprit Bra. Il soupira, mais je ne l'entendis pas. J'étais trop concentrée à contenir toute cette aggressivité. Jamais je n'y arriverais à long terme ! J'allais craquer. Je le dépassai un peu, pour lui prouver que j'étais capable de faire concurrence avec lui. Mais contrairement à se que je voulais, il prenait tout ça en riant. Cela me rendait folle... Dire que j'allais être prise avec cet imbécile durant un bon bout de temps ! Végéta, bien qu'il aurait dû, ne sentait pas de haine pour moi. La chose l'étonna lui-même, car il se trouvait en compagnie d'une élève qui n'allait pas être de tout repos. Non, je ne serais pas paresseuse, ni faible. Cependant, il sentait en moi quelque similarité avec lui, ne fusse l'orgueil, la fierté ou un peu de tristesse que nous essayions de cacher malgré tout... Étrangement, Végéta s'attendrissait, compatissant à une survivante de son peuple...

Nous arrivâmes aux alentours de sa demeure quelques minutes plus tard. Étant toujours en tête, j'aterris avant lui et arrivai jusqu'à la porte de Capsule Corporation. Je lançai un regard derrière moi et le vis se poser. J'entrai.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi était époustoufflant ! Tout était si grand ! J'étais émerveillée ! Je me sentis poussée vers la droite. Végéta passa à côté de moi, m'accrochant au passage. Il leva les mains dans les airs et dit...

- Voici mon domaine !

Je ruminai longtemps ce que j'allais lui répondre et optai pour quelque chose de...

- Est-ce que j'ai une chambre...?

Doux... quel sacrifice et gaspillage s'était, surtout à côtés de toutes ces belles paroles provocatrices que j'aurais pu lui rétorquer !

Le Saiyen descendit les bras et haussa un sourcil.

- Où penses-tu que tu vas dormir ? Sur le plancher ??!

Il rit de moi, un peu méchamment.  
Végéta se moquait en fait de ma timidité... de ma trop grand politesse... de ma naïveté apparente, car il savait que je ne l'étais pas. En fait, le Saiyen ridiculisaient toutes ses choses qu'il n'avait pas, et qu'il doutait que je possédais véritablement.

Offensée, je lui répondis sur un ton sec:

- J'ai besoin de penser à la situation dans laquelle je m'embarque, si je vais réussir à ne pas mépriser mon nouveau mentor...

Je m'étonnai d'avoir dit une telle chose aussi ouvertement. Le Prince me fusilla du regard, lui-même étonné de sa remarque. Des mots lui brûlaient les lèvres, des mots blessants, ceux qu'il ne s'étaient jamais gêné d'utliser autrefois. Mais il n'arrivait pas à parler, peut-être pour la première fois dans sa vie. Végéta, l'héritier du peuple Saiyen, était incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit de méchant à une adolescente Saiyenne de 15 ans un peu trop forte pour son age, Tiny.

Il ragea d'un coup. Je reculai d'un pas, comme il contenait cette fureur. Je bedouillai des excuses, surprise et un peu apeurée.

- Ta chambre se trouve au deuxième étage... Tourne à ta gauche et avance jusqu'au troisième couloir et ensuite ce sera la septième porte à ta droite, dans la partie bleue.

Il avait parlé si vite et j'étais si confuse que j'avais à peine compris le deuxième étage...

- Débrouille toi ! Moi je pars m'entraîner... Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai dans la salle de gravité... Si je ne suis pas là, tu n'y entres pas ! ordonna-t-il.

Il avait perdu son air fier. Il me concidéra encore un moment, puis il partit. J'avalai ma salive nerveusement... Euh... C'étais je crois... Quatrième couloir ?? J'apperçu un escalier que j'empruntai. J'arrivai devant au moins six corridors différents. Je montai encore...

Je mis près d'une demi heure à trouver la chambre en question. Histoire de me remonter le moral, j'imaginai Végéta, pendu au bout d'une corde, plein de couteaux plantés un peu partout sur sa carcasse et mangé par des corbeaux. Voila une scène qui me faisait drolement penser à la Ballade des pendus... Cependant, je n'eus pas l'effet désiré et commençai à me sentir coupable. Je me brassai la tête. Quelle mouche m'avait piquée ? Me sentir coupable pour mépriser un homme qui allait sans doute me faire vivre l'enfer ?

J'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me retournai et pu voir une jeune adolescente d'environ quinze ans. Elle me souriait bêtement.

- C'est toi Tiny ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je la dévisageai, l'observant de la tête aux pieds. Mais la jeune fille gardait toujours son air heureux. Finalement, je balbutiai une réponse...

- Bien... Biensûr que c'est moi...

J'essayai de prendre un ton plus amical... J'étais très agressive depuis mon départ.

- Suis-moi... Tu as l'air perdue ! Je vais te mener jusqu'à ta chambre... me dit-elle d'un ton chaleureux.

Je ne répondis pas, de peur de dire des méchancetés. Non seulement, après trente minutes ne recherches, je n'avais pas trouvé le bonne chambre, mais je me sentais traitée comme une pauvre idiote. Je la suivis. Elle arriva devant une pièce où elle entra. J'y pénétrai aussi.

- Voilà ! Comment tu la trouves ?

Je mis du temps à répondre, observant la magnifique chambre. Celle-ci était de taille moyenne et bien décorée. On avait accroché un grand miroir au fond de la pièce et il y avait une belle et grande comode ainsi qu'un garde-robe qui s'étendait sur tout le mur en face de moi. Finalement, perpendiculairement à moi, un joli lit était posté, accueillant.

- Elle...Elle est très belle !... À qui ai-je l'honneur ? demandais-je en posant mon regard sur la jeune fille juste devant moi.

- Je suis Bra, la fille de Végéta. Je dois te laisser. Je suis désolée !

Je n'eus pas le temps de poser un mot qu'elle était déjà partie. J'étais rassurée que les enfants de Végéta ne soient pas comme lui ! Quel enfer ça aurait été... Je posai mon sac dans la chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit et jetai un coup d'oeil à mon reflet dans le grand miroir orné et bois de chêne. Un visage pâle et oval se présentait à moi. Il était décoré de yeux bleus, d'un nez droit ainsi que d'une bouche aux lèvres rosées et plutôt minces. Je tournai légèrement la tête et observai un instant mes cheveux courts en piques en arrière et plus longs en avant, tombant en pointes, encadrant mon visage d'une manière ascimétrique. Je baissai les yeux et vis un corps fort et bien fait, pas trop musclé, contrairement aux Saiyens mâles, mais en forme et puissant. Je détournai le regard de mon image et, encore un peu déboussolée, posai ma tête sur l'oreiller. Un plafond uniformément beige s'offrait à moi. Je clignai des yeux et soupirai, puis, ennuyée, sortie de la chambre...

)) - - ((

Quelques minutes passèrent. Puis, quelqu'un cogna à la porte de Capsule Corporation. Bra alla répondre. Sangoku se dressait devant celle-ci, arborait un de ces sourires naïfs mais chaleureux, thypique.

- Bonjour ! s'écria Bra enthousiasmée.

- Salut, répondit le brave Saiyen. J'ai entendu dire que ton père s'occupait d'une Saiyenne depuis peu. Et je... me demandais si je pouvais la rencontrer !

Bra resta surprise.

- Les nouvelles vont vites ! répondit-elle en riant.

En effet. Il n'y avait que trois quarts d'heure que j'étais là...

- Allons viens !

La métis fit signe à Sangoku d'entrer.

)) - - ((

Je fronçai les sourcils. Un être puissant venait d'entrer dans le batîment. Piccolo m'avait appris à détecter les forces. Sangoku souhaitait que je capte sa présence. Nous ne nous connaissions pas... pas encore. Et je me demandai de qui pouvait-il bien s'agir...J'haussai le épaules et continuai mes explorations. Je m'étais de nouveau égarée parmi tous ces longs corridors. Capsule Corporation comportait une multitude de chambres. Je ne les comptais plus... surtout après avoir dépassé le chiffre magique de 100. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le même temps qu'il m'avait pris pour rencontrer Bra et qu'elle me montre ma chambre, je commençai à être un peu fatiguée de marcher. Mais, même si j'avais voulus retourner à ma chambre, je n'y serais pas arrivée, et je ne le savais que trop bien.

Après quelques minutes qui me parurent presque aussi longue qu'une heure entière, je me cognai le nez à une porte celée qui menait à une pièce intrigante. Celle-ci était tout en métal. Il fallait un code pour l'ouvrir, composé de numéros. Juste au dessus du clavier se trouvait un petit écran digital.

- Favorite Position. Can you guess it ? -

Tels étaient les mots affichés en rouge sur un petit fond noir.. Je ris un instant, des pensées plutôt stupides trottant dans le fond de mon esprit. Je levai la main vers l'écran et ésitai quelques secondes. Il s'agissait sans doute de la salle qu'on m'avait interdit, la salle de gravité. Je baissai le bras.

Mais vous savez tous aussi bien que moi que dans n'importe quelle histoire, livre ou film qui se réspecte, le personnage principal fait toujours ce qu'il ne doit pas faire, n'est-ce pas ?...

Je pitonnai sur le clavier aux touches grises le nombre magique, celui de 69. Certaine que cela ne fonctionnerait pas, je décidai de continuer mon chemin. À quelques mètres seulement de la lourde porte, j'entendis clairement un déclique. Perplexe, je me tournai vers celle-ci et, à ma grande surprise, elle était ouverte. Je dois vous avouer avoir ris quelques instants. Impossible...!, me dis-je. La situation était cocasse, en effet.

Je m'avançai vers l'entrée de la salle. Je n'en revenais toujours pas... J'entrai et regardai tout autour.

Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce en forme de dome, une demi-sphère. Les murs étaient blancs, ainsi que le plancher. J'avançai jusqu'au millieu de la pièce. Je me tournai vers le fond de celle-ci. Puis, soudainement, je sentis non seulement un aura derrière moi mais quelqu'un m'empogner un membre... Ma queue ! Je restai figée... Non seulement par la surprise mais aussi par la peur... Qui étais-ce ? Que me voulait-il ? J'avallai ma salive nerveusement.

- Alors... On entre dans ma salle de gravité sans me le demander ? intérogea une voix pleine d'arrogance.

Je sentis la rage monter en moi mais je su la contenir. J'en tremblais presque ! Je dû serrer les points. J'étais plus que certaine que cet imbécile de Végéta souriait à cet instant ! J'aurais dû me méfier...

- Alors ? On a perdu sa langue ? me redemanda-t-il d'un ton provocateur.

- Lache-moi ! lui ordonne ai-je.

- Réponds ! cria-t-il.

Je ne rétorquai rien, ce qui le mit en colère. Je voulu me retourner mais il vit mon mouvement et il commença à serrer ma queue. Je sentis un pincement aigu partant de mon membre et allant jusqu'à ma colone. Et avant que je ne puisse réagir ou dire quoi que ce soir, je m'éffondrai par terre, incapable de bouger. Je tremblais de partout et ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile... Des goutes de sueur recouvraient mon corps en entier. Pendant que j'étais paralysée, Végéta ricanait derrière moi... Sûrement fier de lui.

- Alors ?! On est mal prise maintenant ! dit-il, fier.

Végéta haussa un sourcil. Il resta lui-même surpris qu'un tour de passe-passe aussi facile puisse marcher sur une Saiyenne possédant autant de potentiel. Il repensa à Raditz qui lui non plus n'avait jamais appris à rendre sa queue insensible...

J'étais furieuse, clouée au sol. Puis le Saiyen s'impatienta de n'avoir aucune réponse de ma part. Il commença à hausser le ton, puis à crier.

- TU VAS M'ÉCOUTER OUI OU NON ?! JE VAIS TE L'ARRACHER TA QUEUE !....

Je sentis d'un seul coup mes énergies revenir... Sans doutes car ma colère dû éclater ou car j'étais à bout de nerfs de l'entendre. D'une raison ou d'une autre, je ne le suportais plus ! Je me sentais tellement vulnérable... et cela me rendait malade ! Au moment où il s'apprettait à me l'arracher, je me tournai face à lui et je lui infligeai un coup de pied entre ses deux jambes. Je pu entendre un petit cri aigu sortir du fond de sa gorge. Puis, il s'écroula à genoux, maudissant mon insolence, mais surtout son insouciance. Je me relevai et, pendant qu'il était toujours plié en deux, je le frappai derrière la nuque.... Il s'écroula part terre immédiatement, comateux.

Je poussai un soupir. Je me sentais un peu coupable de se que je venais de faire... Je quittai quand même la pièce en y laissant Végéta gisant sur le sol, toujours brûlante de colère.

)) - - ((

Seulement quelques instants plus tard, alors que le soleil venait tout juste de se coucher, cèdant sa place à l'astre lunaire, Goten et Marron étaient tout deux dans un restaurant chic. La fille de Krilin était vêtue d'une jolie robe rouge sans manche qui lui arrivait à mis-jambes. Le fils de Goku, lui, portait une belle chemise sous un veston et un pantalon noir, séduisant. Un serveur vint leur porter leur assiettes.

- Dis-moi Goten... Pourquoi m'as-tu amené dans un restaurant aussi beau et dispendieux ? intérogea Marron, coquine.

Goten sourit, timide et tremblant de partout. Il répondit du mieux qu'il le pu.

- Eh bien... C'est que c'est spécial aujourd'hui ! lui répondit-il, gêné.

- Spécial ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial ?

Marron sentait son coeur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Le fils de Goku, son petit ami depuis deux ans déjà, ne l'avait pas invitée là pour rien. De plus, sa conduite un peu gauche dévoilait une part de son jeu. L'humaine mordit sa lèvre inférieure droite, impatiente.

Sangoten aurait voulu attendre la fin du repas mais il était top nerveux et exité. Il sortit un objet de sa poche. C'était un petit coffret. Les yeux de Marron s'agrandirent.

- Euh... Marron... Veux-tu... m'épouser ? réussit-il à dire en ouvrant la précieuse boîte.

À l'intérieur se trouvait une bague en or massif qui qui brillait de milles éclats. Sa bien-aimée ne savait que répondre, figée sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Je... Je... Oui ! cria-t-elle.

Un sourire s'afficha sur leurs deux visages. Marron jubilait... jamais elle n'avait vécu un si beau moment !

- Je suis tellement content que.... que....

Goten bredouillait et commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait mais essayait tout de même d'ignorer son malaise, en vain.

- Je suis tellement content que... que je me sens mal... !

Et il s'écroula sur le sol. Marron cria, horrifiée.

- AAAAHHHHHHHH ! Goten ! GOTEN ! NOOONNN ! "

Elle couru vers son futur mari, nouvellement éffondré par terre. La pauvre pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle avait beau le brasser et crier, il ne bougeait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une ambulance arrivait, ainsi que les parents de Marron et Goten. La fille de Krilin s'était réfugiée dans les bras de son père qui faisait de son mieux pour la consoler. Chi-Chi pleurait aussi dans les bras de son mari qui était revenu aussitôt qu'il avait appris la terrible nouvelle. Il n'avait seulement pas eut le temps de rencontrer la Saiyenne ! Gohan avait eut l'idée d'aller chercher des senzus mais Maître Karine n'en aurait pas avant au moins une semaine ou peut-être même plus, à la déception de tous. Son frère ne respirait qu'à peine et était d'une blancheure cadavérique.

L'ambulance quitta le restaurant, y laissant, piteux, la famille et les amis de Sangoten.

)) - - ((

- - Voila. Chapitre recorrigé. La date ? Oufff... 30/12/04. J'aurai 16 ans le 4 janvier. J'ai écris ce chapitre originalement à l'âge de 12 ans ;) Voici pourquoi j'ai revu le chapitre. Et les autres aussi le seront, très bientôt. ) - - 


	3. Vengeance

)) - - ( V e n g e a n c e ) - Chapitre second -

Trunks déposa le stylo duquel il s'était servi pour signer les papiers empilés sur son bureau. Il était presque minuit mais le demi sang n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il avait donc pris la déscision de finir de remplir des contrats qu'il aurait eut à terminer le lendemain matin de toute façon. La raison de son insomnie était bien simple, et vous la savez aussi bien que moi. Trunks repensa à son ami, emporté dans l'ambulance quelques heures plus tôt. Le métis était rongé par l'inquiétude. Il essayait de ne pas pleurer mais il en était incapable. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Jamais quoi que ce soit n'était arrivé à Goten avant. De plus, même sa mère n'avait aucune idée du mal qui s'était abbatu sur son meilleur ami. Il y avait de quoi paniquer !

Il entendit tout à coup des pas dans le corridor. Une ombre apparut sur le pas de la porte. Trunks essuya ses yeux remplis d'eau pour y voir plus clair. Sa mère se tenait debout à quelques mètres de lui.

Bulma avança vers son fils qui essayait temps bien que mal de lui faire un sourire. Elle se tira une chaise et s'assit à ses côtés. La scientifique le prit dans ses bras. Trunks se laissa faire, triste et heureux que sa mère le berce comme autrefois.

- Ne t'en fait pas Trunks... Je suis à peu près certaine qu'il va s'en sortir ! chuchota Bulma à son oreille pour lui remonter le moral. Le métis ne répondit pas...

Bulma ne savait pas si ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Elle même était incertaine du sort du demi Saiyen. Cependant, comme les San s'étaient toujours remient de tout, elle savait au fond d'elle même que ce n'était pas la fin. Après tout, peut-être n'était-ce seulement qu'un petit empoisonnement alimentaire ? Ne sait-on jamais...

À quelques mètres de la porte, dans le couloir, on pouvait entendre Végéta qui jurait en marchant.

- Cette maudite enfoirée de Tiny !! Et ce crétin d'enculé de Carot ...!!! s'écria-t-il.

Le Prince ne cessait de hurler des injures depuis sont rétablissement. Il m'en voulait à mort de l'avoir frappé et de l'avoir mis chaos en moins d'une seconde. Pour ce qui était de Goku, il le maudissait de s'être occupé de lui et d'avoir été celui qui l'avait trouvé dans cette facheuse position. Comme s'il avait besoin d'un docteur ! pensa-t-il. Il avait déjà assez de lui comme rival ! Il tournait en rond devant le bureau de Trunks. Végéta m'avait désespérément cherché dans tout Capsule Corporation mais il s'était bien vite apperçu que je n'y était plus depuis l'après-midi.

- Mais où peut-elle bien être...?! Mais où peut-elle bien être ?!! marmonnait-il maintenant sans arrêt.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il ne tournait plus en rond, ni ne parlait. Trunks et Bulma s'échangèrent des regards perplexes. Sur le visage sombre de Végéta apparut un sourire inquiètant. Juste avant que son mari ne soit hors de son champ de vision, Bulma l'interpella.

- Végéta ! Où comptes-tu aller ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais faire un tour au Palais de Dieu ! Je ne resterai pas là longtemps...

Sa femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Végéta avait déjà emprunté l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussé.

)) - - ((

J'étais assise à l'extrèmité du Palais, sur le bord, les pieds pendant dans le vide. Piccolo et Dendé étant à l'intérieur depuis un certain temps déjà, on ne s'était pas apperçu de ma présence. Je soupirai, repensant à Végéta et à ma nouvelle demeure. Puis je vis une ombre à côté de moi, nouvelle, elle aussi.C'était lui. Il y avait longtemps que je l'attendais.

- Déjà revenue ? Faut-il en croire que tu n'aimes pas le Saiyen ?... me taquina-t-il.

Il me faisait toujours sourire... Même dans des moments comme ceux-ci ! Je me levai et me tournai vers lui, le brave chevalier qui m'avait sauvé. Même si Piccolo me dépassait de plus d'une tête j'arrivais quand même à le regarder dans les yeux... Il mit sa main sur mon visage. Je rougis.

- Que fais-tu ici ? me demanda-t-il, plus sérieusement cette fois.

- Je... Je suis partie après l'avoir assommé... dis-je tout bas, incertaine de sa réaction.

Il baissa sa main de ma figure et soupira. Piccolo toisa quelques instants la jeune Saiyenne qui se tenait devant lui et haussa un sourcil. Bien sûr, il n'était pas surpris du fait que Végéta ait été mis au tapis, au contraire, mais plutôt du court laps de temps qui s'était écoulé depuis mon arrivée là-bas et mon retour après une chicane qui avait prit, selon le Namek, trop peu de temps pour éclater.  
Cependant, mon mentor connaissait la nature frustrée du Saiyen ainsi que la mienne, une petite bombe à retardement. Il se ravisa à me faire la morale, sachant très bien que je n'étais plus une enfant.

- Tu as peur qu'il vienne te chercher... C'est ça ? suggéra-t-il.

J'hochai la tête. La force ne pourrait me sauver une deuxième fois. Selon la loi, ô cette loi terrestre que je maudissais, j'étais dorénavant sous sa tutelle et.  
Sous la voûte des cieux, peinturée d'une substance qui ressemblait étrangement à du goudron parsemé de poudre d'or, je souhaitais de tout mon coeur rester aux côtés de mon sauveur. Hélas, je savais ma requête impossible...

- On s'est ennuyé de moi ?...

La voix malicieuse venait de derrière nous. Je me tournai et le vis, le loup... Végéta était là, accoté au tronc d'un des palmiers du palais. Je serrai les dents.

- Je vois que tu es très proche de ton élève... N'est-ce pas Piccolo ? dit-il sur un ton moqueur mais lourd de méchanceté.

Le Namek serra les poings.

- J'ai quelques petites choses à régler avec toi... Tiny ! dit le Saiyen, fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu ne la toucheras pas Végéta !! Pas tant qu'elle sera sous ma protection ! cria Piccolo.

- Mais elle va bientôt retourner sous la mienne !!! répliqua l'autre.

- Non ! Pas si je ne veux pas !

Il ne restait qu'un mètre pour séparer les deux combattants. Je m'étais interposée entre les deux hommes et les avais fait reculer de quelques pas.

- Elle aurait un meilleur entraîneur !! s'écria Végéta, les yeux rivés vers le Namek. Ça fait 3 ans que tu l'entraines, Piccolo ! Elle est bien plus forte que toi ! JE peux lui apprendre de nouvelles techniques !!

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'y mettre mon grain de sel.

- Excuse-moi, Végéta, mais je suis plus puissante que toi aussi !

Le regard du Saiyen s'assombrit. Il me fixa, les yeux plein de mépris. Végéta était certain de me battre en combat singulier, mais malgré tout, il m'en voulait de lui avoir rappelé l'incident de la salle de gravité. De mon côté, je croyais pouvoir le mettre chaos si nous avions à nous battailler.

Analysant son regard haineux, je me dis qu'il aurait peut-être été mieux de me taire. Sous l'effet de la colère, Végéta m'attaqua. Il arriva devant moi à une vitesse phénoménale. Je ne réagis pas... Je n'en avais pas eut le temps, surprise ! Je reçu un coup de poing à la figure. Petit Coeur tremblait de colère. Je m'écroulai par terre. Le Prince des Saiyens mit ses mains sur ses hanches pour démontrer sa supériorité. Il était fier. Du sang coulait de ma lèvre inférieure.

- Que disais-tu ? dit le Prince, arrogant.

Piccolo s'apprêttait à frapper Végéta.

- Non..! Pi... Piccolo ! Ne frappe pas !

La Namek m'écouta, contre son grés. Je me relevai et continuai.

- Seul un loser attaquerait comme ça, par surprise, pour être certain de ne pas manquer son coup ! dis-je, arrogante. N'est-ce pas, Végéta, que tu voulais être sure de m'atteindre ?

Le Saiyen, se sentant ridiculisé, me donna un coup de pied dans le ventre avant m'agripper par le collet pour me soulver. Je ne sentais pas vraiment de douleur même si j'avais l'air de quelqu'un qui souffrait. Le Prince m'observa un instant. Je jouais bien la comédie... mais il savait que je le faisais exprès. Mon nouvel entraîneur se sentait non seulement offusqué mais avait aussi envie de me faire la peau. Cependant, quelque chose, un sentiment protecteur pour l'adolescente qu'il tenait d'une main, l'empêchait de commettre l'irréparable. Bien qu'il se sentit faible, Végéta me lâcha.

- Maintenant, tu viens !! m'ordonna-t-il.

Il quitta le palais. Avant de le suivre, ce qui était ma seule option possible si je désirais garder un peu de sympathie de sa part, je fis un signe de la main à Piccolo qui était toujours débout près d'un palmier, inquiêt et en colère à la fois. Je rattrapai bien vite Végéta. Il posa ses yeux noirs sur moi.

- Tu vas payer pour ton insolence, marmonna le Saiyen entre ses dents.

Je me sentais lésée. Il n'avait pas s'agit d'insolence mais d'auto-défence, autant physique lors de la dispute dans la salle de gravité que lors de notre combat verbal plus tôt. Je lui fis part de cet avis. Il grogna, pas du tout d'accord.

- Tu n'as aucun respect pour tes aînés !!! s'écria-t-il.

Je répliquai que oui, j'en avais, mais pour ceux qui me respectaient aussi. Fâché que je sois si têtue, il détourna le regard et fixa l'horizon. Oh, comme il désirait me frapper et commencer à se battre ! Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais plutôt ce même instinct inconnu qui le poussait à ne pas le faire. Encore. En fait, de mon côté, je ressentais la même chose, un aggacement infini. Seulement, seulement... je gardais tout pour moi: ma colère, ma tristesse, ma joie...

Je le dépassai et pris la tête. Il n'essaya pas de me rattraper, à mon grand étonnement. J'arrivai à Capsule Corporation quelques minutes avant lui. J'entrai en douceur pour ne réveiller personne. Vue l'heure qu'il était, les Brief devaient tous dormir. Un cadran sur un mur indiquait 12:10 am. Je soupirai en voyant les escaliers. J'essayai de me remémorrer les corridors que j'avais empruntés précédemment, en vain. J'allais devoir demander conseil à Végéta. Mais nous nous boudions depuis cette discution dans les airs. J'entendis la porte se refermer derrière moi. Le Saiyen s'arrêta derrière moi.

- Perdue ? Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide ? demanda-t-il sur un ton arrogant.

- S'il vous plaît...

L'idée, moi, ne me plaisait pas du tout. Il passa en tête. Je le suivis. Végéta lança un regard intérogateur derrière lui comme nous avançions. La petite Tiny se faisait-elle plus docile ? Pourtant non, et encore une fois, il devinait que je ne le faisais que par nécéssité, que le lendemain je devienderais aussi close et entêté qu'avant. Il sourit. Ça lui rappelait sa propre attitude, en plus passif. Après tout, sa nouvelle élève était une Saiyenne, une vraie, une pure... comme lui. Il me mena jusqu'à ma chambre. Je remarquai que le chemin était plutôt simple. Nous arrivâmes à destination en moins de 2 minutes.

- Voilà...

- ... Merci, marmonnais-je.

Je le regardai une dernière fois avant de refermer sur sa silhouette à peine plus grande que moi la porte de ma chambre. Sur son visage, bien qu'une partie ait été plongée dans l'ombre, je remarquai un peu de chaleur, presque humaine. Mais je ne désirais pas m'avancer sur ce terrain épineux.

Puis, lorsque je fus assise sur mon lit, il dit au travers de la porte:

- Demain, nous nous entraînerons... Et je te montrerai qui est le plus fort !

Je soupirai pour moi même. Végéta n'allait pas être facile à vivre. Comment prendrait-il sa perte ? Je souris, pensant déjà au combat qui m'attendait. Oui, j'allais le gagner !... De la même façon que lui et son égo croyaient y arriver. Il en aurait besoin, de sa fierté, pour m'accoter...

Végéta sourit. Cette petite avait beaucoup à apprendre selon lui. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre. Sa femme était déjà endormie depuis un bon moment. La Saiyen enleva sa chemise et ses bas mais garda ses jeans. Il se glissa tranquillement sous les draps pour ne pas réveiller Bulma. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller. Le Prince règla son réveil-matin à 7 heures; l'heure habituelle.

Végéta ferma les yeux. Il pensait...

- Qui est-elle vraiment..., se demanda le Saiyen. Mais surtout, d'où vient-elle ?!

Ce n'était pas tout. Le combattant n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'est-ce qui le poussait à protéger Tiny au lieu de la détester, comme elle semblait le faire sans problème. Était-ce une illusion, un mirage, ce mépris qu'il avait vu sur son visage ? Aggacé, il en revint aux questions essentielles.

- Calme-toi Végéta ! Elle est certainement arrivée sur Terre, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle n'est pas née sur cette planète. Tiny doit avoir été envoyée par capsule. Mais non ! Elle n'a que 15 ans... La planète Végéta est en cendre depuis bien plus de 15 ans ! Demain... Je demanderai à Piccolo où l'a-t-il trouvée. Je... Je... "

La fatigue l'emporta sur ses pensées. Il fut emporté par Morphée dans un toubillon de questions sans réponse. Végéta s'endormit.

)) - - ((

Cette nuit là, Chichi eut beaucoup de mal à dormir, s'inquiètant pour son fils. Il était près de 2 heures du matin et elle ne dormait pas encore. La femme de Goku était assise à la table de sa cuisine, buvant une tasse de thé vert. Ses yeux étaient cernés et rouges, tant elle avait pleuré. Tout était calme dans la maison. Quelqu'un entra dans la coquette pièce. Chi-Chi leva la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait et vit devant elle son mari, Sangoku.

- Tu ne viens pas te coucher, Chichi ? demanda le brave Saiyen.

- Sangoku... Tu... Tu sais bien que j'ai de la difficulté à surmonter ce moment....! répondis Chichi, boulversée.

- Mais oui... Je le sais....Pour moi aussi c'est difficile.... Goten est tout de même mon fils !

Sangoku s'approcha de sa bien-aimé et il l'entoura de ses bras musclés, chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement. Il essuya avec tendresse les quelques larmes sur la joue de sa femme et lui fit un sourire.

- Aller ! Viens..... Retourne te coucher, ou au moins fait moi le plaisir d'être dans le lit cette nuit ! Je n'arriverai pas à dormir sinon.

La voix de Goku se faisait douce et rassurante. Chi-Chi était tellement touchée qu'elle suivit son mari. Sangoku prit bien soin de fermer la porte. Tout en gardant sa bien-aimé collée contre lui, ils allèrent se coucher dans leur lit... La fille de Guyamaïo était sur le coté. Goku passa sa main sous la robe de nuit de sa femme et commença à lui caresser le dos, doucement. Chichi sourit. Elle se tourna vers lui. Un air passioné planait sur son visage. Elle s'approcha de lui et ils s'embrasèrent langoureusement...

)) - - ((

Voila un passage qui pourrait en faire réagir certains. Arf, ce n'est rien de grave, il n'y a aucun vocabulaire sexuel... mais je ne fais que vous avertir ;) Je laissé l'original, comme je l'avais écrit en 2001.

)) - - ((

La folie les gagnèrent malgré le malheur qui venait de se produire quelques heures plus tôt. Gohan, qui dormait avec sa femme à l'étage d'au dessous, se fit réveiller par les bruits que produisaient les ressorts du lit. Videl ne dormit pas plus longtemps elle non plus. Ils pouvaient même entendre se qui se disait en haut...

- Ah....! OUI ! Goku..... Super Saiyen....! Devient Super Saiyen !!!! criait Chichi.

Gohan sentit la force de son père augmenter de niveau... Il regarda sa femme en faisant la moue. Videl se retenue pour ne pas rire ! Ils continuèrent d'écouter !

- Ah ouiiii ! Super Saiyen 2 !!! Devient Super Saiyen 2 Sangoku !!!!!!

Sa force augmenta encore ! Gohan commençait à être un peu inquiet pour sa mère.... Même lui n'avait jamais utilisé le Super Saiyen 2 au lit ayant peur de faire mal à Videl ! Ayant remarqué l'inquiètude dans les yeux de son mari, elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour eux ! Ils s'amusent ! Tant qu'il ne monte pas à un niveau plus haut ça va aller !

Mais juste avant que Gohan ne pu répondre, Chichi recommença à crier:

- AHHHH ! OUI ! Goku ! Super Saiyen 3 !!!! Deviens Super Saiyen 3 !

Il jeta un regard furtif à sa bien-aimé qui haussa les épaules !

- Ils vont finir par tout défoncer ! dit Gohan.

- Et pas que le plancher !!!

Videl riait aux éclat pendant que son amoureux se faisait du mauvais sang ! Il sentit devenir la force de son père monstrueuse. Gohan eut un frisson qui lui traversa le corps en entier... Il espérait que le plancher et que sa mère tiennent le coup !

- Sangoku ! Goku ! C'est Bon ! OUIIII ! Mets tout se que tu as !!!!! TOUT !

Gohan commença à paniquer ! La force de son père pouvait se sentir à des milles à la ronde ! À se moment là, Pan entra dans la chambre.

- Allo m'man.... Salut p'pa. J'arrive pas à dormir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il font en haut grand-père et grand-mère ??? demanda Pan, alors agée de 12 ans, à moitié endormie.

- Eh bien.... euh.... il font.... l'a.....

Mais Gohan fut coupé par sa bien-aimée.

- Il font la fête ! répliqua Videl !

Les yeux de Pan commencèrent à briller ! Fête est un mot de vocabulaire très significatif pour les enfants...

- Dis, maman, j'peux aller faire le party avec eux ?!! demanda Pan toute excitée.

- NOOOON ! Euh... Je veux dire que c'est seulement un party qui se fait à deux ! essaya d'expliquer Videl.

- C'est un party spécial ! Voilà ! Alors maintenant, retourne dans ta chambre et essaye de dormir ! continua Gohan, nerveux.

Pan fit la moue avant de claquer la porte. Les deux parents étaient soulagés...! Les bruits de lit s'arrêtèrent soudain ainsi que les cris.

- Euh.... Pourquoi il ont arretés brusquement ??? demanda Videl intriguée.

- Mon père vient de s'endormir pour la nuit ! répondit Gohan.

Sa femme recommença à rire.... Quel idiot !

)) - - ((

- Chapitre recorrigé le 03/01/05... Pas seulement gramaticallement mais j'ai aussi ajouté des passages, changé quelques détails :) Celui-là a été écrit originalement en 2001 ou 2002 si je ne me trompe pas... ) - 


	4. L'étranger

L'étranger  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Cette nuit là fut mouvementée pour moi.... Des rêves.... Des cauchemars....   
  
Dans l'un d'eux, j'étais témoin d'un accouchement. Une femme était couchée sur un lit, ayant l'air de souffrir. Des servantes aidaient à la naissance de l'enfant. Un homme portant une cape se dressait à coté du lit. Un bébé fut mis au monde.   
  
" C'est un garçon ! C'est un garçon Roi Végéta ! " Disaient les servantes.  
  
Roi Végéta ?? Mais... Mais j'assistais à la naissance du Prince des Saiyens ??? Végéta...! La femme se remit tout à coup à crier.   
  
" Il y en a un autre ! " Criaient-ils tous !  
  
Un autre ?? Mais qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ??... Un autre être fut mis au monde.   
  
" C'est une fille cette fois ci ! Une fille ! "  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le Roi ordonna aux servantes de quitter la pièce. Il s'approcha de la femme, lui prit la main et il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle posa son regard sur Végéta...  
  
" Comment veux-tu que j'appelle tes enfants ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
- Je...Je....   
  
- Prends tout ton temps... "  
  
Elle lui sourit.  
  
- Appelle le garçon comme toi... Prince Végéta.... Et.... La fille.... Appelle-la comme moi.... Aozora... "   
  
Son mari lui sourit.   
  
" Promit.... Autre chose ?  
  
- Je....Je ne veux pas.... Que tu les laisses.... Entre les mains de Freezer ! Il... Il leurs fera du mal.... !   
  
- Biensûr que non...  
  
- Tu...Tu me le promets ? Végéta....?  
  
- Oui.... Je te le promet, Aozora ! Tu dois te reposer maintenant.... " Finit-il.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent. La femme mourut avant la fin du baiser. Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues du Roi... Je me sentis tout à coup transportée ailleurs... Je vu un Cristal Rose illuminé. Il brillait de milles éclats ! Il était si beau... Je m'approchai du bijou et je le pris dans mes mains. Je pouvais sentir ses courbes lisses entre mes doigts. Il était un peu plus gros que mon poing et il dégageait une lumière telle que l'endroit où je me trouvait fut entièrement éclairé. Les murs étaient de pierre et il y avait quelques stalagmites ainsi que des stalactites. Je sentis une puissance phénoménale près de moi. Le Cristal ! Il devint presque blanc et je fut aveuglée par un champ de lumière qui s'évacua de l'objet !  
  
Je me réveillai en sursaut ! De la sueur recouvrait mon corps. Je pris 2 ou 3 grandes respirations. Redressée sur mon lit, je regardai tout autour de moi. Il n'y avait personne. Quelle heure était-il ? Je regardai sur ma montre... 3 heure du matin. Je me recouchai en poussant un soupir. Je commençai à réfléchir, chose que je faisais toujours avant de m'endormir.   
  
* Mais quel était le but de ce rêve ? Peut-être n'en avait-il pas ? Mas ça avait l'air si réel ! Mais pourquoi avoir rêvé à toutes ces choses ? * Il fallait que j'arrête de penser, tout cela me donnait mal à la tête ! Mes yeux se firent lourds. Je m'endormis... Enfin, je crois.  
  
¤¤¤  
  
Bulma était couchée sur la poitrine musclée de Végéta. Le Saiyen ouvrit les yeux. Il vut sa femme. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa bien aimée qui dormait toujours. Il fit un sourire. Végéta la prit, se leva et il la déposa sur le lit. Il s'habilla en vitesse mais sans faire trop de bruit. Il sortit de sa chambre et il se dirigea vers la mienne. Il fut surpris en ouvrant la porte de voir que je ne m'y trouvais pas. Il regarda sa montre pour s'assurer de l'heure qu'il était.... 6 heures...! Il traversa les corridors de sa demeure se demandant toujours où je pouvais bien être.  
  
Il passa devant sa salle de gravité. Il s'y arrêta ayant remarqué que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Végéta l'ouvrit tranquillement. J'y étais. Il fit un sourire quand il me vut à l'intérieur... Il y entra et je le vis. J'arrêtai mon entraînement. De la musique emplissait la salle. Le Saiyen avait toujours son sourire au lèvres. Il regarda tout autour de lui puis il soupira.  
  
" Il y a combien de temps que tu es debout ? Me demanda-t-il.  
  
- Je ne sais pas.... Tôt....! " Lui répondis-je d'un ton assuré.  
  
Il se gratta le derrière de la tête tout en reprenant son air sérieux. Je sortis de la pièce. Végéta grogna... Il décida de me suivre. Je commençai à courir. Je me retournais parfois pour voir à quelle distance il était de moi. Je commençai à rire ! Végéta perdit son sang froid et commença à courir lui aussi !  
  
" Arrête toi ! Reviens ici ! " Me criait-il.  
  
Il pensait vraiment que j'allais m'arrêter pour lui ?! Il faut que j'avoue que j'avais un certain plaisir à le fuire... L'adrénaline se faisait de plus en plus forte. Je passai dans une section du batiment où les gens travaillaient. Je me dépèchai d'entrer dans une pièce pour ne pas que Végéta me trouve.   
  
" Eh..... Qui es-tu ? " Demanda une voix.   
  
Je me tournai vers mon interlocuteur, surprise. Il était assit derrière un grand bureau remplit de papiers. Je m'approchai de lui. Il avait de beaux cheveux violets ainsi que de beaux traits.   
  
" Je t'ai demandé qui es-tu ! Me redit-il.  
  
- Je... Je suis... Tiny. " Dis-je essoufflée.  
  
Il avait l'air surpris.  
  
" Oh.... Alors je te souhaite la bienvenue ! Tu te sauvais de qui là ?  
  
- Euh... Végéta !  
  
- Ah oui... Mon père... J'aurais du y penser plus tôt ! "  
  
Wow... Le fils de Végéta était si beau ! Il me sourit.  
  
" Tu peux t'assoire si tu veux....! Me dit-il en me pointant une chaise.  
  
- Euh... Désolé mais.... Tu ne connaîtrais pas une façon de sortir d'ici ? " Lui demandais-je.  
  
Il me pointa une fenêtre ouverte à l'extrème gauche de la pièce. Me m'y précipitai.  
  
" Merci ! " Lui dis-je.  
  
Je m'envolai en dehors, à l'abri des Saiyens fous furieux.... Mais comment Végéta avait-il fait pour avoir un si beau garçon ?! Je m'éloignais de plus en plus de Capsule Corporation et bientôt, je ne pouvais plus voir l'endroit... Vive la liberté !!   
  
Je me sentais si libre ! J'avais besoin de l'être... Je n'aurais pas réussi à survivre longtemps enfermée dans cette baraque. Et tout ces beaux paysages ! Des arbres à perte de vue ! Quelques animaux et l'air...! Elle était si pure ! Là où j'étais, je pouvais laisser aller toutes mes énergies de surplu. Celles que je ne pouvais pas dépenser en la présence de Végéta. Et ici, je pouvais m'entraîner sans qu'il ne vienne me déranger ! Je laissai cependant échaper un soupir en pensant que Végéta pourrait peut-être me retrouver de cette façon... Je dégagerais TROP d'énergie.  
  
J'entendis tout à coup un grondement. Je me tournai aussitôt vers le bruit inhabituel pour constater que c'était un vaisseau spacial qui s'apprètait à s'écraser au sol ! L'engin ne provenait pas de l'espace mais il n'était pas d'ici non plus. Quand l'objet heurta le sol, il produisit une puissante explosion qui forma un crattère. J'allai tout de suite voir s'il y avait des survivants, ou s'il y avait tout simplement des gens dans le vaisseau.  
  
Une fumée noire s'échappait de la chose. La porte de l'engin s'ouvrit. Un garçon d'environ 16 ans en sortit ayant l'air gravement blessé. Il me vut et me sourit avant de s'écrouler par terre. Je courus vers lui... Je m'arrêtai à quelques mètres du vaisseau, surprise. Il portait l'insigne de Capsule Corporation ! Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps, le voyant en mauvais état. Je le pris dans mes bras et je m'envolai.   
  
Je venais juste de m'enfuire de Capsule Corporation et je devais y revenir...! Quel malheur ! En revenant à mon point de départ, je pris quelque minutes pour regarder mon blessé. Ses cheveux étaient lylas et répartient dans tout les sens. Il ressemblait curieusement à Trunks. Son habit était composé d'un vêtement bleu marine colant sur la peau sous une sorte de tunique rouge. Du sang s'échappait de sa poitrine. Le fait de savoir qu'il possédait une blessure peut-être mortelle me fit redoubler de vitesse.   
  
J'arrivai enfin à Capsule Corporation. Je n'ésitai pas une seconde pour entrer. Je ne pu mettre qu'un pied à l'intérieur, Végéta me bloquant le passage. Je soupirai.  
  
" Et tu comptes entrer comme ça après t'avoir sauvé en te moquant de moi ?!   
  
- J'ai un blessé ! C'est différent ! Laisse-moi entrer ! "  
  
Il regarda le garçon comme on regarde un insect répugnant. Il fit un sourire en coin.   
  
" Entre... " Se força-t-il à dire.   
  
J'entrai donc...  
  
¤¤¤  
  
Son visage était blanc et sa peau était froide. Marron était restée toute la nuit avec Sangoten. Il ne s'était pas encore réveillé depuis le soir de l'accident. Les médecins n'avaient toujours pas trouvé pourquoi Goten était dans le coma. Chi-Chi, qui était arrivée quelques heures plus tôt, commençait à perdre patience.  
  
" Mais allez-vous trouver ce qu'il a ?!! Bougez-vous sinon c'est moi qui vais vous bouger !! " Cria-t-elle.  
  
Un médecin vint les voir, tête basse.  
  
" Ah non ?! Ne me dites pas qu'il va mourir parce que je vais vous arracher la tête !! " Reprit Chi-Chi à bout de nerfs.  
  
Marron soupira. La femme de Goku s'assit à coté de la fille de Krilin. Le médecin toussotta un peu avant de prendre la parole.  
  
" Nous avons fait plusieurs radiographies et n'avons rien trouvé. C'est en utilisant notre RGPP que nous avons détecté quelque chose...  
  
- Expliquez-nous au moins qu'est-ce qu'un RGPP !! Dit Chi-Chi.  
  
- RadioGraphie-Plus-Perfomante !  
  
- C'est mieux comme ça..! " Grogna-t-elle.  
  
Marron restait silencieuse.   
  
" Nous avons découvert un corps étranger en train de se développer en lui. Votre fils subit une mutation. La chose en dedans de lui se développe à chaques heures de plus en plus vite. Pour l'instant, cet être est seulement de 4 cm³ dans la partie gauche de son estomac. Notre technologie n'est pas encore assez performante pour l'extraire de votre ami. Je ne sais qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer. Vous devrez attendre et espérer à ce que la chose quitte son corps ou meure. "  
  
BOUMM !!!  
  
" Chi-Chi !!! "  
  
La femme de Goku s'était évanouïe....  
  
¤¤¤  
  
Le sang avait arrêté de couler. Le jeune homme était étendu sur un lit. Je soupirai. Végéta était partit à la tour Karine chercher un senzu. Il ne devait pas tarder à revenir car ça faisait plus de 20 minutes qu'il était partit. Je commençai à fixer le garçon.   
  
Son nez était droit, ni trop petit, ni trop gros. Je remarquai une boucle d'oreille en or sur son oreille droite. Instinctivement, ma main se transporta jusqu'à sa joue. Je vis alors ses yeux bouger un peu, puis beaucoup. Ils s'ouvrèrent lentement. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pûr. Son regard se posa sur moi. Sa main vint se poser sur la mienne. Je figeai. Il sourit malgré le mal qui devait sentir a la poitrine. J'avalai nerveusement ma salive.   
  
Le jeune homme sentait son coeur battre à toute allure. Jamais une fille ne l'avait regardé de cette façon.   
  
" Salut..."  
  
Sa voix était douce et un peu grave à la fois.   
  
" A...Allo... Lui répondis-je.  
  
- C'est toi que j'ai vus...a.... avant de m'éffondrer par terre...N'est... N'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Euh... Oui... "   
  
J'essayai de retirer ma main tranquillement mais il la tenait solidement. J'entendis soudain des pas dans le couloir, tout près de la pièce où je me trouvais. Cette fois là, le garçon dut lacher prise car je retirai de sa joue ma main sèchement. Végéta entra dans la chambre.   
  
" Voilà le... Ah... Je vois ! Il est déjà réveillé.   
  
- Mais il a quand même besoin d'un senzu. Sa blessure a beau avoir arrêté de saigner, elle est toujours là ! " Dis-je.  
  
Le prince des Saiyens s'approcha du jeune homme, fronça les sourcils et sourit.   
  
" Tu dois avaler ça si tu tiens à ta misérable vie ! "  
  
Le garçon ne répondit que par un petit sourire. Il savait qui était en train de lui parler. Végéta le regarda d'un air perplexe, se demandant pourquoi il souriait.   
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire ?!   
  
- Rien...  
  
- Avale ça ! "   
  
Il lui donna le senzu que l'adolescent s'empressa de manger. La blessure qu'il avait à la poitrine disparut. Le garçon se redressa puis s'assit sur le lit, tranquillement.   
  
" Il est maintenant temps que tu nous en dises un peu plus sur toi... " Dit Végéta.  
  
Il hocha la tête.  
  
" Je suis parvenus à votre époque grâve à un vaisseau à voyager dans le temps conçut par ma grand-mère. Je viens du futur.... Je...  
  
- Attends un peu ! Tu vas essayer de me faire croire que dans ton époque c'est la pagaye, que tu es le fils de mirai Trunks et que tu es venus ici pour chercher de l'aide ?!! S'exclama Végéta en riant.  
  
- C'est ça... "  
  
Le prince des Saiyens faillit s'étouffer ! Je souris en le voyant, les yeux ronds comme des ballons.   
  
" C'est un peu unvraisemblable... Mais quel est ton nom ? Demandais-je.  
  
- Rain... Heureux de faire votre connaissance, jeune demoiselle ! "  
  
¤¤¤  
  
@@@ Waouh... Le jeune garçon trouvé par Tiny est en fait le fils de Mirai Trunks venut du futur ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ?! Suspence...! Végéta aurait une soeur ?!! Qui est-elle ?! La verrons-nous un jour sur terre ?! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! @@@ 


	5. L'époque de Rain

L'époque de Rain  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
" Je ne crois pas un seul mot de se que tu dis ! " S'exclama Végéta.  
  
Rain haussa les épaules, en signe d'indifférence.  
  
" Tu as besoin de preuves ? "  
  
Végéta sourit.  
  
" Eh bien... Mon père s'attendait à ce que tu dises cela. C'est pourquoi, j'ai amené... "  
  
Le soit disant Saiyen mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un petit objet ovale et légèrement aplatit aux extrémités. L'adolescent enfonça un bouton rouge sur l'objet étrange. Un sorte d'hologramme apparut devant Végéta et moi-même, stupéfaits.   
  
" Mais... "  
  
Rain sourit. L'image de mirai Trunks était projeter par une petite lumière sortant tout droit de la chose. Nous pûmes entendre une voix.  
  
" Bonjour. Je suis mirai Trunks, le géniteur du garçon que vous avez devant vous. Ce message a été enregistré le jour même de son départ de notre époque et a pour but de vous prouver qu'il n'est pas un imposteur. Rain est venu dans votre époque pour vous demander de l'aide. En effet, le chaos règne dans la notre. Il tâchera de vous expliquer tout ça plus en détails. Sur ce, je vous laisse. À bientôt. "  
  
Le petit hologramme disparut subitement.  
  
«  Voilà… Satisfaits ?  
  
- Pas tout à fait…. Ça aurait pu être fabriqué par n'importe qui ! Répliqua Végéta qui ne voulait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds.  
  
- Mais voyons… c'est pourtant clair ! Insista Rain, désespéré !  
  
- Peut-être que nous devrions le croire… Végéta. Dis-je en soupirant.  
  
- […]  
  
- Végéta… Ta fierté ne sera pas piétinée parce que tu l'as cru…   
  
- … Pfff ! Je vais y réfléchir !   
  
- Merci Monsieur Végéta ! Dit Rain.  
  
- Je t'ai demandé quelque chose à toi le môme ?! »  
  
Le Saiyen partit en claquant la porte. Les murs en tremblèrent. Le fils de Trunks baissa la tête puis se mordit les lèvres.  
  
«  Je m'excuse de t'avoir entraîné dans cette aventure stupide…  
  
- Mais non… :)  
  
- C'est gentil de m'avoir sauvé !  
  
- [Tsss] … Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ? Dis-je en riant.  
  
- […]  
  
- Tu ne vois pas que je blague ?  Mais au juste… Qui est ta mère ?  
  
- Ma mère ? La fille de Goku bien sûr !  
  
- Parce que Goku a une fille ?! Nos monde son vraiment différents.  
  
- Oui… Mais le tien est bien meilleur, puisqu'il existe des êtres comme toi…  
  
Je soupirai… Un macho ! :| Il allait être déçu d'apprendre que je n'avais aucun intérêt pour lui.  
  
«  Je pars…  
  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il surprix.  
  
- Parce que j'ai des courses à faire.  
  
- Tu vas revenir ?  
  
- Non… Pourquoi ?  
  
- […] :(  
  
- Quoi ?! Tu as peur tout seul ?  
  
- Non mais c'est ennuyeux…! Et qu'adviendra-t-il de mon vaisseau ? Il est brisé et je ne pourrai donc ramener personne avec moi !  
  
- Bulma viendra… »  
  
Je sortis de la chambre, le laissant seul. J'étais exténuée. J'allai dans le salon et je m'étendis sur le sofa. Je ne lutai pas longtemps contre le sommeil. Je m'endormis.   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard… Je me réveillai en sursaut ! Je vis à coté de moi Rain qui souriait bêtement.  
  
" Ça fait 15 minutes que tu dors ! :)  
  
- Et puis ?! Demandais-je en le fusillant du regard.  
  
- Eh bien j'ai pensé que peut-être tu devrais te réveiller !  
  
- Et toi tu devrais aller te recoucher et ne jamais te relever ! "  
  
Je me levai et montai à ma chambre. Là, j'ouvris la télé pour essayer de me détendre, me sentant à l'abris de tout intrus ou personne qui pourrait déranger ma tranquillité. J'entendis soudain un : Toc toc toc !  
  
" Tiny… Pourquoi tu me fuis ?! Je ne te veux pas de mal ! "  
  
Je sentais en moi la lave bouillonner… Allait-il me laisser un moment de répit ?!  
  
" Dégage Rain !!  
  
- Pourquoi ?! Ouvre la porte…  
  
- NON !!!!!!!  
  
- Pourquoi ?! Tiny… Je ne t'ai rien fais ! "  
  
Oh là… C'était trop ! J'arrivai pour ouvrir la porte quand j'entendis :  
  
" Toc toc toc… Qui est là ? C'est l'aspi ! L'aspi qui ? L'aspirateur fait beaucoup trop de bruit !! "  
  
Et je l'entendis rire bruyamment. Je restai figée. Je soupirai tout en me disant que ça ne valait pas la peine que je me lève pour le battre… La pauvre devait avoir fumé la moquette ! Quel idiot ! Quel supplice de devoir l'endurer pendant les semaines à venir !!! -_-  
  
Deux semaines passèrent. Bulma finit réparer le vaisseau de Rain. Il lui avait fallut beaucoup de temps car il était très complexe et les pièces brisées avaient été difficiles à trouver dans notre époque. Végéta qui n'eut pas le choix de croire le Saiyen ne l'aimait toujours pas. Pour un million de dollar il ne l'aurait pas laissé seul dans sa demeure. C'est pourquoi durant ces semaines il ne le quitta pas des yeux. Nous eûmes le temps de prévenir tout le monde de l'arrivée et du départ de Rain. Sangoku qui avait été prévenu de la mission du garçon s'empressa de rassembler tous les gens qui voulaient l'accompagner dans son monde futur-parallèle. Le vaisseau qui avait été remis à neuf était près au lancement. D'ici quelques heures seulement, nous pourrions partir. Et moi ? Moi, j'étais devenue FOLLE !! Rain n'avait pas arrêté de me suivre partout comme un petit chien durant ce temps ! Les deux semaines me parurent longues et pénibles ! J'ai même eu de la misère à aller au toilettes seule ! Je me demandais même si j'allais aller l'aider finalement ! Les gens se mourraient là-bas mais je m'en foutais… L'important était que cette tuerie n'arrive pas ici. Comme d'habitude je me disais, "ce n'est pas mon problème ". Je changeai pourtant rapidement d'idée quand je su que Piccolo y allait. Non pas que je l'aimais mais…  
  
Goten quitta l'hôpital au début de la deuxième semaine, après avoir reprit conscience. La "chose" qui était en lui avait supposément disparue. Même après plusieurs tests, le médecin au bout de quelques jours ne retrouva plus de trace d'infection ou quoi que ce soit… Volatilisée ! Maron en fut très heureuse mais Chichi, elle, savait que tout n'était pas finit. Elle sentait que son fils ne s'en était pas entièrement remit, et c'est pourquoi elle ne le laissa pas partir dans l'époque de Mirai Trunks. En effet, Goten se sentait un peu bizarre, il sentait des sensations étranges, et même s'il n'en parlait pas, sa mère le sentait. Pour se qui est de leur mariage, Maron dit oui dès le réveil de son amoureux. Tous deux étais très contents et prévoyaient de se marier dès le retour de leurs amis.   
  
Tous les combattants qui partaient pour le monde de Mirai Trunks s'étaient vivement entraînés durant les deux semaines précédentes. Tous sauf moi. J'ai préférée profiter du temps qu'il me restait ici à me promener un peu partout. Il était possible que nous n'en revenions pas. Et de toute manière, je n'ai pas besoin d'entraînement ! Je suis bien assez forte…  
  
Nous avons appris au cours des semaines précédentes que Mirai Trunks a pu ramener à la vie Végéta, Gohan et tous les autres qui avaient été tué. Quelques années après sont retour dans son époque, le demi Saiyen avait demandé à sa mère de lui construire un vaisseau qui pourrait voyager rapidement dans l'espace. C'est se qu'elle fit sans trop poser de questions. 2 ans plus tard, Trunks était prêt pour aller en direction de la planète Namek, là où leur DragonBalls pourraient ramener ses amis à la vie. Il commença à transporter leurs esprits sur terre et il demanda à Porunga de redonner vie à ceux qui avaient été tué par les ciborgs. Tous revinrent à la vie sauf Goku, qui était mort naturellement. Kaïo lui donna cependant sa vie après que le Saiyen se soit mit à genoux pour aller rejoindre ses proches, maintenant seul. Il revint à la vie. 9 ans plus tard, Mirai Trunks eu un garçon de Félony, la fille de Sangoku. Elle était née un peu après la mort de son père et elle vécue avec sa mère. Durant la même année, Gohan eut aussi un gosse avec Videl, la fille de Satan qu'il avait déjà croisée lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Ça avait été le coup de foudre. Deux garçons, Rain et Télex étaient donc nés cette année là.   
  
16 ans plus tard, Rain alla chercher de l'aide dans notre époque, ou plutôt monde parallèle. On n'osait plus l'appeler "époque" car les deux n'avaient pas du tout le même passé, même si elle étaient originaires de la même source. Cependant, il était maintenant possible de voyager d'un monde à l'autre sans créer de nouvelles dimmensions à chaque fois. Ainsi, le demi Saiyen nous expliqua le problème qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Des extraterrestres venus par vaisseaux avaient envahis la planète. Nul ne savait pourquoi. Tout se que Rain et ses proche savaient, c'est que ces êtres venant d'autre part se nommaient les Medleys et qu'ils détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Les gens mourraient par miliers chaque jour aux quatre coins du monde. Videl, Krilin, Yamcha, Tortue Génial et Ten Shin Han faisaient partit des amis décédés. Piccolo avait même passé près de la mort. Même si Piccolo et Kami n'eurent pas à combattre Cell, ils fusionnèrent avant leur mort, contre les ciborgs.  
  
Je sortis sur le balcon de ma chambre. Je respirai l'air et soupirai. "Que la vie est bizarre…" me dis-je. "Toutes ces aventures qui m'arrive… Ma vie est une pourriture… Je ne suis même pas foutue d'être une fille normale, il faut que je soit une foutue Saiyenne ! Tout est si compliqué ; l'entraînement, les ennemis, le bien, le mal…" Je baissai la tête. J'entendis des pas derrière moi et quelqu'un qui s'approchait, mais je ne bougeai pas d'un poil. À coté de moi Végéta s'accota sur la rampe et contempla le ciel et la ville au loin.  
  
" À quoi pensais-tu ? Me demanda-t-il.  
  
- Plein de choses…  
  
- C'est bien… Profite-en, cela pourrait être une des dernières fois où tu pourras penser ! Ce voyage est peut-être sans retour.  
  
- […]  
  
- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller toi ! "  
  
Je levai les yeux vers lui. Mais au moment où j'allais lui répondre, une grande lumière accompagnée d'un bruit sourd transpersa les quelques nuages dans le ciel bleu pâle. Végéta resta aussi surpris que moi. Un grand vaisseau atterrit dans le parc tout près de Capsule Corporation, écrasant des arbres et peut-être même des enfants qui y jouaient. Je n'osais pas bouger ! Végéta et moi continuions de regarder… La porte de l'engin s'ouvrit. Dans les rues les gens criaient et se sauvaient. De là, un homme vêtu d'une longue cape et portant une épée à son dos sortit, suivit d'une jeune fille de mon age. Tous deux avaient des cheveux bleus et avaient l'air puissants. Je vit soudain Végéta s'envoler à leur rencontre…  
  
@@@ Gnah ah ! Et qu'arrive-t-il ensuite ? ;) Vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre ! :) Vite vite, allez lire !! :P @@@ 


	6. Pancy

Pancy  
  
- - - - -  
  
Je m'apprêtai à suivre Végéta mais à la place, je rentrai dans Capsule Corporation.   
  
" Pourquoi y aller ? " Me demandais-je.  
  
Je n'avais pas envie de le suivre. Savoir qu'un combat serait au rendez-vous me persuada de ne pas y aller, malgré les risques de destruction de la terre, de la vie et de "tatata tititi papapa" etchetera !! Je me fichais éperdument de la Terre ! À vrai dire, je m'en étais toujours fichée ! Ma vie était une connerie et Végéta un idiot. Et bien s'il voulait défier la fille aux cheveux bleus, qu'il y aille ! J'étais tellement concentrée que je ne vis même pas Bulma qui tremblait de peur en regardant la scène par la fenêtre. Je croisai Rain dans l'escalier qui me regarda d'un air perplexe.   
  
" Tu ne vois pas dehors ?!   
  
- Si… Pourquoi ? Répondis-je en levant la tête.  
  
- Et… Et bien pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas ?!   
  
- Parce que ça ne me tente pas ! Ça te va ça ??!  
  
- Mais… Mais habituellement tu aimes ça le combat… non ?  
  
- …!  
  
- Tiny !!! Ils ont l'air agressifs ! Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! "  
  
Je venais de le pousser contre un mur du corridor, m'ayant suivit jusqu'à l'étage plus bas.   
  
" Tu vas me foutre la paix ?! Lui demandais-je tout en le fusillant du regard.  
  
- Je… Je veux juste que tu prennes compte des risques qu'il y a à…  
  
- JE CONNAIS LES RISQUES !! JE ME FOUS DE CREVER ! MA VIE EST UNE POURRITURE ET TOUT SE QUI M'ENTOURE N'EST QUE MERDE !! TU COMPRENDS ÇA ?!!! "  
  
Je le lâchai puis il s'écrasa sur le plancher.   
  
" Mais… Comment as-tu pus changer en si peu de temps ?.... Dit-il en tremblant de peur.  
  
- Je n'ai pas changée !! C'est ma vraie nature ! Et à force de t'avoir collé au c*l je deviens agressive !! "  
  
Je continuai mon chemin. Je ne comprenais pas moi-même ce changement brutal dans mon caractère. J'avais toujours acceptée les choses comme elles étaient, même si parfois je brûlais de me tirer une balle. Puis, j'ai compris. Les gens autours de moi étaient heureux et leur vie abondait de plaisirs et de surprises. Moi, depuis 2 ans que je n'avais ni amis, ni parents. Seulement Piccolo et Dendé… Végéta, quant à lui, me prenait pour une machine de combat ! Et Rain, un garçon en manque d'affection et traumatisé à un tel point qu'il en devenait agaçant ! Si j'étais ici, ce n'était que par obligation. Et sans oublier que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de partir dans un autre monde, une autre dimension.   
  
Je venais de pèter un plomb ! Après toutes ces années d'endurance, je n'en pouvais plus. Je me dis que c'était normal… Oui, c'est vrai ! C'était normal. Je passai devant la salle de gravitée. Je m'arrêtai quelques mètres plus loin puis souris.   
  
" Tiens… Voilà ma chance de me venger ! Même s'il commençait à devenir plus sociable, il mérite toujours que je me venge !! Maudit sois-tu Végéta !! " Chuchotais-je en revenant sur mes pas.   
  
Regardant sa chambre "chérie", je levai les bras.  
  
" Un Final Makanko ne lui fera pas de tort ! Ma botte secrète ! " Pensais-je.  
  
Je levai les bras vers le ciel et fis une série de mouvements rapides et enfin, je ris tout en détruisant sa salle. L'explosion fit trembler tout Capsule Corporation et détruit les murs de la salle et le terrain qui se trouvait derrière. Il faut que j'avoue que j'étais fière de moi ! Je ne pourrais le frustrer plus qu'en brisant son joujou préféré ! Rain qui était caché dans le corridor perpendiculaire à celui où je me trouvais avait la gueule jusqu'à terre !  
  
Il y a un mois je ne m'aurais jamais permise de faire une chose pareille. Mais la satisfaction était telle... Ainsi que mon désir de détruire. Un instant je m'arrêtai. Comment ais-je pu faire une telle chose ??! Ceci était le parfait exemple du parfait Saiyen, celui qui détruisait pour le plaisir. Ce que j'avais redouté durant toutes ces années... Devenir quelqu'un de cruel. Je m'assis contre le mur et commencer à pleurer, prise de remords. Rain s'approcha de moi.   
  
" Tu sais... Tu es très chanceuse de ne pas avoir ma vie. Là d'où je viens les gens meurent jour après jour. dit-il.   
  
- Là d'où je viens il n'y a personne pour me comprendre. Je souffre seule. "  
  
Il s'assit à coté de moi et il me prit dans ses bras. Et je réalisai qu'il m'aimait... Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de m'arrêter et d'essayer de le comprendre. Mais je ne l'aimais pas. Enfin, je le repoussai pour lui parler en pleine face.  
  
" Rain... Tu sais...  
  
- Oui je sais... Tu ne m'aimes pas.   
  
- Mais...  
  
- Mais tu es désolée. Je sais Tiny.   
  
- J'aime quelqu'un d'autre... "  
  
Il resta bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réplique. Mais c'était vrai. Mon coeur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Comme la vie est étrangement faite. Nous aimions tout les deux quelqu'un qui ne nous aimait pas de la même façon ! Mais c'était comme ça.  
  
Et puis j'entendis un cri. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre la plus près et je vis qu'il ne restait déjà plus rien du parc et des alentours. Végéta était au tapis. Malgré la distance qui nous séparaient, j'entendais les lamentations de Végéta ainsi que les rires de la jeune fille. Elle leva le bra. Le coup de grace. Elle allait tuer Végéta ! J'essayai d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais sans résultats. Je la cassai puis sortie dehors. En mois de deux secondes je me trouvais sur le champ de bataille. J'arrêtai le coup de l'extraterrestre et lui donnai un coup de poing à la figure. Je transportai Végéta jusqu'à la porte de Capsule Corporation et revins dans ce qui restait du parc. Elle s'était relevée.  
  
" Qui es-tu ? me demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Je suis moi... "  
  
Je ris quelques instants, mais voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas je me tus.  
  
" Que fais-tu sur ma planète ? demandais-je.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ta planète. C'est celle de humains. Et tu es Saiyenne. "  
  
Je restai bouche bée. Je ne lui avais pourtant pas dis !  
  
" Comment sais-tu ? lui demandais-je toujours confuse.  
  
- Un humain ne frappe pas aussi fort ! dit-elle en riant.  
  
- Ah...Oui...   
  
- Et puis tu n'es pas pareille aux humains. Enfin... J'ai déjà trop parlé. "  
  
Son père mit sa main sur son épaule.  
  
" Nous sommes ici pour tuer les derniers Saiyens. Cela tombe bien puisque tu seras notre première victime. Tu as sauvé l'autre. Il allait mourrir...  
  
- Oh et n'oublie pas le nom de celle qui te tuera... Pancy ! interrompit Pancy. "  
  
Mon coeur battait la chamade. Comment allais-je m'en sortir ?! Cet homme avait 2 fois ma taille et cette Pancy avait battut Végéta d'un coup. Sa force devait être égale à la mienne. Enfin... Le plus pire qui pourrait arriver serait qu'elle me tue ainsi que tous les Saiyens, qu'elle détruise les DragonBalls de la terre et de Namek puis que je ne puisse plus jamais revoir Piccolo et les autres. Sans oublier que les gens de l'époque de Rain mourraient tous. Le plus pire était vraiment HORRIBLE ! Il fallait que j'agisse... Mais comment ?!   
  
La jeune fille s'avançait lentement vers moi qui priais pour des renforts... Tels Sangoku ! Même si ma force était pratiquement égale à la sienne... Peut-être qu'à deux nous saurions les détuire ?  
  
@@@ Je sais que ce chapitre à mit du temps à venir. Mais j'avais perdu l'inspiration. Et maintenant elle est revenue ! Alors... Aurez-vous le courage de lire le prochain chapitre ? ;) @@@ 


	7. Situation Critique

Situation Critique  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Mon coeur battait si vite et si fort. Mais pourquoi ?! C'était mon premier combat "sérieux". C'est-à-dire que si je le gagnais, les Saiyens vivraient et sinon, et bien nous mourrions tous ! Et une question me vint à l'esprit… Pourquoi voulait-elle tuer tous les Saiyens ? Et puis quand j'y pensais, je connaissais la réponse. C'était trop facile. Son peuple devait avoir été éliminé par les barbares que nous étions. Mais je lui demandais quand même.   
  
" Ta race a détruit mon peuple ! grogna Pancy.  
  
- Euh oui… Mais je n'étais pas là moi… Pourquoi me tuer ?!  
  
- Parce que leur sang coule dans tes veines.  
  
- Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu as un sérieux problème mental toi ! "  
  
Elle se contenta de sourire. Je frémis. Elle allait me tuer sans que je ne lui résiste. Mais pourquoi ?! Le stress peut-être ?! Malgré les ordres que mon cerveau envoyait à mon corps pour le faire bouger, se battre, j'étais clouée sur place ! C'est alors que je sentis une force qui s'approchait. Très vite… Goku ! Fantastique, j'étais sauvée ! Pancy s'arrêta juste devant moi et marmonna à mon oreille :  
  
" N'espère pas qu'ils viennent te sauver. Il est encore loin. J'aurais le temps de te tuer 20 fois avant qu'il n'arrive. "  
  
Je reculai d'un pas, agacée par le contacte de son corps contre le mien.   
  
" Je peux savoir quelque chose avant de mourir ? " demandais-je.  
  
Ainsi je gagnerai du temps et Goku aurait le temps d'arriver, en compagnie de ses fils et peut-être même Trunks irait nous rejoindre. Je me tournai vers Capsule Corporation une seconde. Je le vis dans la fenêtre, paralysé. Grrrr… Maudit peureux !   
  
" Tu veux gagner du temps ? Très bien. Je vous tuerai tous de toute façon, les uns après les autres.  
  
- Oui oui… Tu as le droit de rêver. Maintenant répond à ma question ! "  
  
Elle sembla tourner la tête. Son père ou je ne sais trop qui était toujours accoté sur leur vaisseau.  
  
" Notre race se nomme Shars. Nous avons vécu sur une planète du même nom. Elle a été détruite par les Saiyens, un an avant la destruction de leur propre planète, Végéta. Il n'y eut que quelques survivants, dont mon père, le roi, et ses fidèles serviteurs.  
  
- Que faisiez-vous sur votre planète ?  
  
- Shars était une planète où on y faisait beaucoup d'échanges de marchandises. Grâce aux diverses ressources naturelles et artificielles qu'il y avait là, nous pouvions y faire des meubles, des vaisseaux et même des armes. Nous les vendions et c'est avec cet argent que les gens subsistaient.   
  
- Et les armes, où allaient-ils en grande partie ?  
  
- À d'autres peuples. Certains d'entre eux on été utilisés pour tuer des Saiyens ou pour attaquer Végéta. Ils ont voulu se venger. Ils ont tué mon peuple.  
  
- Mais ce n'était pas honnête de votre part d'avoir vendu des armes et qu'ils aillent servis pour tuer les Saiyens, sans que vous ne leviez le petit doigt pour faire quoi que ce soit ! La colère des Saiyens est jusqu'à maintenant inégalée vous savez…  
  
- Et nous sommes réputés pour notre patience et notre rancune ! Voyez… Nous vous avons cherché pendant une cinquantaine d'années.   
  
- Mais vous méritiez ce châtiment ! Vous étiez un fournisseur d'armes !!  
  
- Trêve de bavardage ! "  
  
Trop tard. Goku était là. Espérons juste qu'elle ne soit pas plus forte que lui ! Gohan l'accompagnait ainsi que Goten. Krilin, sa famille, Yamcha, Chichi, Videl, Pan, Bulma et Bra s'étaient rassemblés dans Capsule Corporation, à l'abri. Trunks sortit de sa cachette en voyant Goten sur le champ de bataille. Végéta avait mangé un senzu et il était venu au près des autres. Je me sentais un peu gênée au milieu de tous ces hommes…!  
  
" Que veux-tu ? demanda Goku.  
  
- Vous n'aviez qu'à être là tout à l'heure quand j'ai expliqué à votre amie mon histoire. "  
  
Goku se tourna vers moi et sourit. C'était notre première rencontre. Malgré le fait que j'aurais bien aimé le voir dans d'autres circonstances que celle-ci !  
  
" En résumé ? me demanda Végéta.  
  
- Elle veut détruire les Saiyens parce qu'ils ont détruis son peuple même s'il méritait d'être détruit parce qu'en fait les Shars étaient des fournisseurs d'armes.  
  
- Toujours la même histoire...! " s'exclama Goku.  
  
Il me fit signe de reculer.  
  
" Pourquoi ?!! lui demandais-je.  
  
- Tu pourrais être très blessée et nous préfèrerions qu'il n'y ait que des adultes sur le terrain..." ajouta Goku.  
  
Je lâchai un éclat de rire. Se rendait-il compte de qui j'étais ?!  
  
" Très bien... " Dis-je en riant.  
  
Et Piccolo arriva. Il me regarda d'un air perplexe voyant que j'étais à l'écart des autres. Puis il s'approcha de moi.  
  
" Que fais-tu là ?  
  
- Ils ne veulent pas que je me batte. Ils pensent que je suis une petite nature ! "  
  
Il me sourit.  
  
" Ils verront bien qui tu es. Tu veux que j'aille les voir ?  
  
- Non non... Pas la peine ! ;) "  
  
Piccolo alla rejoindre les autres, déjà tous en position de combat. Pancy se contenta de sourire avant de placer sa mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille. Instinctivement je fis de même. Je m'assis par terre. Le combat risquait d'être long... La distance qui me séparait de l'ère de combat ne dépassait pas 50 mètres. Les combattants se fixèrent avec de la rage dans les yeux pendant près de 10 minutes ! Je regardai ma montre et poussai un soupir. En effet... Les Shars étaient patients !!!!   
  
" Bon j'y vais ! finit par dire Gohan.  
  
- Tu blagues ou quoi ?! s'écria Piccolo.  
  
- Pourquoi ?!  
  
- On ne risquera pas de se battre contre elle les uns après les autres ?!! Vous vous souvenez ce qui est arrivé lors du Cell Game ?!!! continua le Namek.  
  
- On a gagné... ajouta Végéta.  
  
- Goku est mort !! s'exclama Piccolo.  
  
- Oui oui mais je ne crois pas qu'elle gonfle, elle ! " dit Goku en riant.  
  
" Décidément ces Saiyens sont idiots... " Pensa Piccolo. " Ils n'ont toujours pas compris même après avoir sacrifié des vies !!! "   
  
Il grogna. Je n'entendais pas grand chose de là où je me trouvais mais à voir la figure que faisait le Namek, je sentis que tout cela allais mal tourner ! Gohan fit un pas en avant. L'extraterrestre fit de même. Puis ils montèrent en flèche dans les airs. La vitesse à laquelle Pancy se déplaçait était incroyable ! Pauvre Gohan. Le combat n'avait pas commencé et pourtant je savais déjà qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour elle... La force de Pancy augmenta considérablement. Goku frémit. Gohan lui donna un coup de poing au ventre qu'elle s'empressa de lui remettre. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire "Aïe" qu'il voyait venir vers lui un kienzan. Il l'évita de justesse. Il se retourna vers Pancy. Trop tard ! Un autre kienzan arrivait vers lui. Il ne pus l'éviter cette fois. Son pied fut complètement coupé ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser aller un cri d'effroi. Goku serra les dents. Et Chichi s'évanouie... Le pied de Gohan tomba sur le sol. Piccolo était resté figé sur place. Le pauvre métis souffrait. Devait-il s'arrêter ? Pancy se contenta d'attendre.   
  
" GOHAN, REVIENS ! " s'écria Végéta.  
  
Le pauvre serra les dents, à cause de la douleur et de la honte. Perdre de cette façon, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.   
  
" On ne peut pas toujours gagner Gohan ! Tu n'y peux rien. " Dit Piccolo qui avait deviné ses pensées.  
  
Gohan hocha la tête puis sourit. Il descendit à terre. Goku le transporta jusqu'à moi. Il sortit son sac de senzus. Le père de Pancy qui se trouvait non loin de là hocha la tête. En moins de deux secondes, la jeune fille avait le sac de senzus dans ses mains, et elle le broya devant les yeux horrifiés de Goku.   
  
" Petite salope !! s'exclama Végéta.  
  
- Ce n'est pas loyal ! "   
  
Goku la regarda avec un regard haineux.   
  
" Mon tour ! " dit Goten  
  
Goten fut gravement blessé par Pancy. Son bra était cassé et il avait quelques cotes brisés quand elle en eut finit avec lui. Trunks reçu en pleine poire 3 kikohos. Un de plus et il serait sûrement mort. Il ne restait maintenant plus que Goku, Végéta et Piccolo. Tous trois étaient inquiets. Mais le prince des Saiyens ne le faisait pas paraître. Je le savais, c'est tout. Trunks et Goten avaient été transporté à Capsule Corporation, tout comme Gohan.  
  
Pancy était tout simplement imbattable. Je doutais même pouvoir la battre. Peut-être avec beaucoup de volonté... Végéta s'avança.  
  
" Tu va souffrir petite garce ! grogna-t-il.  
  
- C'est se qu'on va voir, prince déchu ! "  
  
Végéta, fou de rage, devint Super Saiyen. Il la bombarda de Renzokus. Mais cela ne servait à rien. Pancy apparut derrière lui et commença à l'étrangler. Puis elle fonça vers le sol. Il nous était impossible de voir au travers de l'épais nuage de poussière causé par l'attaque de Végéta. Puis, je vis la silhouette de la jeune Shar. Végéta était par terre, inconscient. Sangoku leva le bra pour dire à Pancy qu'il était hors jeu. Piccolo mit sa tête entre ses mains.  
  
@@@ J'ai eu tellement de misère à publier ce chapitre... J'ai même été oubligée de la couper en deux ! Enfin, la suite au prochain chapitre !! ;) @@@ 


	8. Niveau Jamais Atteint

Niveau Jamais Atteint  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
" Je le savais... JE LE SAVAIS !!!! s'écria-t-il.  
  
- Calme toi Piccolo !! dit Goku, lui aussi au bord de la panique.   
  
- POURQUOI PERSONNE NE M'ÉCOUTE JAMAIS ?!!!!! _ !!!!! "  
  
Goku prit Végéta et se téléporta à Capsule Corporation pour revenir 2 secondes plus tard les mains vides.   
  
" Finit le petit jeu. Nous t'avons sous-estimé...  
  
- Je sais. ricana Pancy.  
  
- Nous allons tous t'attaquer !  
  
- Ça ne changera pas grand chose... Du bruit et c'est tout ! "  
  
Goku fit signe à Piccolo de s'approcher. Je m'avançai moi aussi.  
  
" Vous allez tous mourir ! Dit le roi des Shars. Nous allons tous vous tuer et repartir... "  
  
Repartir !!! Son vaisseau !!! Aussi je me précipitai vers l'engin et envoya un Chobakuretsumaha ( N/A - Dictio des attaques à la fin du chapitre ! ^_^ ). L'explosion provoqua un cratère gigantesque. Le roi leva la tête et cria.  
  
" COMMENT AS-TU PU ?!! "  
  
Pancy tremblait de rage. Je me contentai de sourire. Piccolo fit de même. " Quelle bonne idée !! " se dit-il.   
  
" Tu sais te battre ? lançais-je au roi.  
  
- B... O... Oui.   
  
- C'est se qu'on va voir ! " s'exclama Piccolo.   
  
Il alla pour un Kakusanyudokodan. L'ennemi n'eut pas le temps de se d'esquiver. Il finit en cendre.   
  
" Il ne savait pas se battre ton père ! " Dis-je.  
  
Pancy était en état de choc. Je vis ses yeux, son expression vide, triste. Je sentis mon coeur se serrer. Pauvre elle... Maintenant seule au monde, sans avenir ni amis. Je baissai la tête.  
  
" Tu t'en fais pour elle ? me demanda Piccolo.  
  
- Elle n'a plus rien maintenant... "  
  
Il se tu. Puis l'expression de la princesse changea. La rage... La haine... Nous sentîmes sa puissance croître. Pancy nous regarda d'un regard accusateur puis s'élança vers nous. Elle commença à marteler Piccolo de coups de poing. Après quelques coups il s'effondra à terre. C'est à ce moment que Goku lui fit un kamehameha qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Elle se releva après avoir essuyée la poussière sur son habit de combat rouge. Puis elle resserra la ceinture qu'elle avait à la taille, malgré son inutilité puisqu'elle portait un habit ne comportant qu'un seul morceau...  
  
Pendant ce temps, je me dirigeai en courant vers Piccolo, effondré sur le sol poussiéreux. Étant à peine capable de bouger, je l'aidai à se relever. J'insistai pour qu'il aille se reposer à Capsule Corporation mais il refusa. Il voulait être présent lors d'évènement comme ceux-ci, se sentant toujours concerné même s'il n'était plus Dieu. Il s'assit et se tint ainsi, de peine et de misère.   
  
Sur le terrain de bataille, il ne restait maintenant plus que 4 personnes, dont 2 Saiyens prêts à se battre jusqu'à leur dernier souffle pour sauvegarder leur liberté. Que dis-je ? Jusqu'au dernier souffle ? Huh... Quand j'y repense... Au plus profond de moi j'aurais préféré continuer à croire en mon existence en tant que Terrienne, comme lorsque j'étais jeune. Mais malheureusement, les origines sont inévitables. Et pourtant...  
  
Pancy cria un mot dans une langue qui m'était étrangère, ce qui me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Avant même que Sangoku ne devienne Super Saiyen, elle l'attaqua et le plaqua au sol. Juste le temps de rassembler assez de forces, il atteint le niveau supérieur. Ils s'envolèrent tout deux dans les airs et là s'amorça un violent combat, assez sanglant pour que j'en ai mal au coeur. Kamehameha, Renzoku, Kis et bien d'autres encore étaient au rendez-vous au cours de cette bataille. Je me tournai pour voir tous ces visages dans les vitres de Capsule Corporation. Chichi avait les larmes au yeux et Bulma semblait très inquiète. Un cri jaillit des nuages et attira l'attention des spectateurs que nous formions. Un guerrier aux cheveux dorés s'effondra. Je restai bouche bée. Quelques instants plus tard, son assaillante se posa sur ce qui avait déjà été un parc. Nos regards se croisèrent.   
  
" Je le tue ? "  
  
J'agitai la tête en signe de refus, encore sous le choc. Goku avait feint. Je m'avançai vers le Saiyen et le pris dans mes bras, le transportai à mis chemin entre Capsule Corporation et l'ancienne place publique, où Videl et Pan vinrent le chercher. La petite de Gohan soupira.  
  
" J'y vais ?  
  
- N'y pense même pas. Tu vas mourir avant qu'elle n'ait levé la main sur toi. " murmurais-je.  
  
Elle rentra dans le bâtiment vexée par ma remarque mais tout de même heureuse de ne pas avoir eut à aller se faire tuer. Lorsque je me retournai vers Videl, après quelques pas, je vis dans ses yeux des larmes. Elle ne croyait plus en la victoire des Saiyens. Elle ne croyait pas en moi non plus... Comme bien d'autres.   
  
Je m'avançai tout de même. J'étais prise de tremblements mais je réussis à me contrôler. Je soupirai puis lui demandai...  
  
" Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de se battre ?   
  
- Bien sur.  
  
- Mais tu sais... Nous pourrions seulement trouver une façon équitable d'arranger tout cela...   
  
- Vous avez tué mon père et le reste de ma race !! Il est maintenant temps pour vous, Saiyens et compagnons, de mourir !! Je vengerai mon père et accomplirai sa volonté ! "  
  
Elle était folle de rage. C'était comprenable, dans la mesure où elle était seule et sans famille. Pancy fit un bon prodigieux et arriva nez à nez avec moi.   
  
" Que tu ne te battes ou pas, ton peuple mourra !  
  
- Sache que mon peuple m'importe peu, car j'ai crut durant toute ma vie être humaine et peut-être qu'en continuant d'y croire, j'aurais vécue plus heureuse.   
  
- Très bien. Si ce n'est pas ta race, ce sera tes amis. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
  
- Je ne te laisserai pas faire... "  
  
Elle recula de quelques pas et me souris. Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler et tremblais de partout. De nouveau je jetai un regard vers la maison de Végéta et vis tout le monde, priant pour un quelconque miracle. La Shar s'élança vers moi, devant les yeux stupéfaits de mon mentor, qui après avoir récupéré ses forces s'était remit debout.  
  
Je n'eu pas le temps de placer un mot qu'elle avait déjà commencé à me frapper au visage et à la poitrine. La douleur était insoutenable ! Pancy était extrêmement forte !   
  
Puis je m'effondrai. À Capsule Corporation Chichi pleurait. Les autres eurent un pincement au coeur. Et moi j'étais là, sur le sol poussiéreux, sans aide, sans personne. Valait-il vraiment la peine de me lever ? Je tremblais, je pleurais. Pancy riait.  
  
" Tiny ! "  
  
La voix de Piccolo me fit comprendre que je ne devais pas désespérer. Continuer... Jusqu'à se que mort s'en suive ! Je me levai lentement et fis face à mon adversaire, toujours en train de ricaner. C'en était assez ! Je poussai un cri de rage avant de sauter sur elle. Nous recommençâmes à nous marteler de coups de poings et de coups de pieds. Très vite elle reprit le dessus et il me fut impossible de bloquer ses attaques. Je retombai. Elle m'infligea un coup de genou au menton et je me retrouvai à quatre pattes. Piccolo détourna le regard.  
  
" Tu n'étais pas si forte que ça... Mais j'aurai quand même du plaisir à te tuer ! "  
  
Un rictus étrange se dessina sur son visage pale. Je serrai les dents et levai la tête. Comment osait-elle ! Encore une fois, je tremblais. Toujours et encore. Je ne pourrais vous dire s'il s'agissait de fatigue ou rage. Peut-être les deux. Car à ce moment, je me relevai et la poussai en criant. Mon mentor resta surpris. Pancy était de nouveau debout et moins sure d'elle.  
  
" Tes... Tes cheveux ! " bredouilla-t-elle.  
  
Je souris.   
  
" On appelle ça Super Saiyenne, pauvre conne ! "  
  
Ma chevelure était maintenant dressée et de nombreuses mèches dorées tombaient sur mon visage. Elle me sauta dessus et nous recommancâmes à nous battre. À Capsule Corporation, personne ne comprenait. Une fille SSJ ?! Mais Piccolo sourait. Il savait...  
  
Le combat continuait malgré tout, de plus en plus sanglant. Nous utilisions maintenant de l'énergie, toutes deux fatiguées des corps à corps. Nous fûmes à égalité jusqu'à ce que je commence à manquer de forces. Sa puissance semblait sans limite ! Mais malheureusement, la mienne en avait... Je lui lançai un Chobakuretsumaha qu'elle bloqua. Elle répondit par le Renzoku ! Je m'effondrai à nouveau. Elle s'approcha un peu mais resta tout de même dans les airs. Là je pus voir son visage épuisé. Elle cachait bien sa faiblesse.   
  
Une sphère d'énergie se forma dans ses mains. Elle ne cessait de croître. Enfin, lorsqu'elle atteint une circonférence d'au moins 10 mètres, la Shar sourit. Elle commença à parler dans un langage qui m'était inconnu. Elle lâcha le boule qui fonça vers moi... et Piccolo ! Le Namek courut vers moi et m'aida à me relever.  
  
" C'est la fin... murmura-t-il pour lui-même.  
  
- Non... "  
  
Je levai de nouveaux les yeux vers le ciel. Je fis quelques gestes en chuchotant quelques mots qui devinrent un cri lorsque j'eu rassemblé assez d'énergie.  
  
" Final.... Ma... KAN.... KOOO !!!! "  
  
De mes mains salies fut expulsée la lumière qui repoussa de ses deux jets spiralés l'attaque de Pancy. Elle fut terrassée par ma botte secrète et s'effondra à terre. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne montre signe de vie. Personne n'osait sortir de la demeure de Végéta. L'extraterrestre n'arrivait pas à se mettre debout. Je m'avançai près du corps endolorit et lui tendit la main. La Shar resta bouche bée. Elle la prit avec hésitation. Piccolo ne comprenait pas. Je l'aidai à se relever.  
  
" Pourquoi....moi ? " bredouilla-t-elle.  
  
Je ne savais quoi répondre moi-même. Après quelques instants de silence, je pris la parole.  
  
" Tu n'as tué personne alors que tu aurais pu... "  
  
Elle commença à rire. Son hilarité m'irritait. Mais je ne dis rien et attendu qu'elle en ait finit.  
  
" Tu... Ahah.... Tu crois que je ne vous aurais pas tué dès que j'en aurais eu finit avec toi ?! "  
  
Je serrai les dents. Peut-être m'étais-je trompé ?  
  
" Trop de sang a déjà été versé de toute façon. C'en est finit des batailles inutiles ! "  
  
Malgré l'air calme que je me donnais, j'avais envie de la frapper. Mais je ne le fis pas, par respect. Comment pouvais-je seulement avoir du respect pour une personne comme elle... Pancy me sourit. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire sincère. Plus le genre de rictus cruel que l'on fait pour intimider un ennemi, ou simplement pour faire croire aux autres que l'on est plus fort, le meilleur.  
  
" Comme ça... la petite Saiyenne ne veut plus se battre ! me dit-elle, me narguant.  
  
- La soit disante petite Saiyenne qui t'a laissé la vie sauve... "  
  
Je lui tournai le dos. Piccolo me regardait, incrédule. Entre ses dents l'extraterrestre grogna quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Je continuai tout de même à marcher en direction de mon mentor, pour m'arrêter face à lui. J'entendis la jeune fille rire derrière moi. Piccolo cria.  
  
" Attention Tiny !! "  
  
Il me poussa et je tombai par terre. Une décharge d'énergie provenant de Pancy avait frappé de plein fouet le Namek qui s'écroula sur le sol poussiéreux. Je sentis mon coeur se serrer. Je me levai et couru vers cet être qui se battait pour rester en vie. Pancy portait son traditionnel sourire cruel. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et essayai de le secouer. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur mes joues égratignées. Puis je le vis ouvrir un peu les yeux. Quel soulagement c'était de le savoir en vie. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à parler et du sang violet inondait une plaie sur le coté de sa tête. Et s'il ne s'en sortait pas ?! Son cerveau avait été touché ! La Shar se remit à rire. Tout cela était de ma faute ! Comment avais-je pu lui laisser la vie sauve, à cette traîtresse !  
  
" La grosse chenille verte va bientôt mourir... Et tu auras la chance d'aller le rejoindre avec tes copains d'ici peu ! Tout est bien qui finit bien ! " dit-elle avant de se remettre à glousser.  
  
J'essuyai mes larmes et me levai pour lui faire face. Je sentais la colère monter en moi.  
  
" Comment peux-tu dire ça ! lui criais-je, furieuse.  
  
- À moins que tu ne préfères ver ? Cet insecte... Oh non ! C'est vrai... C'est une plante, pardon ! Une mauvaise herbe ! De la pourriture verte... De... "  
  
Mais je ne l'entendais plus. J'étais hors de moi-même ! Je ne luttai pas contre cette rage avait prit possession de mon être, ce que j'aurais normalement fait, de peur de ressembler aux membres de la race barbare dont je faisais partie. La force grandit en moi. Et je perdis toutes notions d'amour, de pardon et de pitié. Mon aura brillait comme jamais auparavant. Mes cheveux s'étaient une fois de plus dressés sur ma tête, mais bien plus qu'au stade Super Saiyen. Pancy n'osait plus parler. Elle avait sentit la puissance que je dégageais. Elle resta même figée par la peur. Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Et ce fut à mon tour de rire. Elle tremblait devant moi. L'extraterrestre n'était pas de taille. J'avais perdu l'esprit ! Ma seule cible : Pancy ! Je fonçai dans sa direction et la martelai de coups de poings.   
  
Dendé venait d'arriver près du corps inerte de Piccolo, accompagné de Mr. Popo. À l'intérieur de Capsule Corporation, tout le monde était stupéfait. Mais leur attention fut attirée vers Végéta. Il venait de reprendre conscience.  
  
" Que...  
  
- Végéta ! cria Bulma qui lui sauta au cou.  
  
- Tiny est devenue Super Saiyenne ! " s'écria Chichi.  
  
Végéta resta figé. *Comment ?!* Il repoussa Bulma. Il était à la fois surpris et fou de rage. Comment osais-je, femme, devenir Super Saiyenne après seulement deux ans d'entraînement ! Il grogna et essaya de se lever, en vain. Il était très blessé et ses membres ne pouvaient plus porter son corps couvert de blessures. Pan lâcha un cri de joie.  
  
" Elle vient d'atteindre le niveau Super Saiyen 2 ! "  
  
Le prince n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, si bien qu'il réussit à se lever en un clin d'oeil et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre où tous les gens en état de se porter regardaient la bataille. Végéta tremblait de rage. *Super Saiyenne 2 !!! Comment ?!!!!*  
  
" C'est merveilleux ! Elle prend le dessus ! Mais Piccolo est au seuil de la mort !... " s'exclama Gohan.  
  
Végéta se sentit chanceler et fut retenu par Krilin et Yamcha qui l'assirent sur une chaise. Il était tellement fâché ! Il prit une grande inspiration et se calma. C'était quand même grâce à moi qu'il allait rester en vie ! Il resta tout de même furieux.  
  
Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour mettre Pancy au tapis, définitivement cette fois. Elle tomba à genoux. Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. Malgré l'état lamentable de son habit de combat, je ne pouvais le comparer à mes propres vêtements, en lambeaux ! Seuls quelques bouts de tissus couvraient ma poitrine et... ( enfin, vous savez !! ^^; ) Lorsque je réalisai cela, je rougis légèrement. Je levai tout de même la main et me préparai à lui donner le coup de grâce. Pancy ne bougea pas.  
  
" Vas-y, tue moi... Mais fait le vite ! "  
  
La Shar avait fermé les yeux. Je sentis un pincement au coeur. Je me retournai pour voir que Piccolo était bien en vie et que Dendé était resté à ses cotés. Il lui avait sauvé la vie ! Ma colère changea pour le bonheur. Je pivotai de nouveau vers mon ennemie. Elle me regardait, suppliante. N'ayant pas le courage de l'achever, je l'assommai. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, inconsciente. Je n'avais pu la tuer, si bien que je perdis mon éclat doré. Je tombai à genoux à mon tour et me mis à pleurer. Piccolo se leva et me prit dans ses bras puissants. Il me souleva et je m'agrippai à son cou, rassurée. Usant de télépathie, il souleva le corps de Pancy et l'amena avec nous vers Capsule Corporation...  
  
***  
  
@@@ Je sais ! Ça m'a prit des siècles écrire ce chapitre ! Et je m'en excuse ! ^^ Vous avez sûrement remarqué que depuis le début de l'histoire, mon style d'écriture a évolué ? :) ( Enfin... J'espère parce que moi je trouve la différence assez apparente ! Et les fautes ! O_o ... Ça m'a prit deux ans les trouver ^^; Mais maintenant il y en a qui me sautent au yeux... J'en ai corrigé la majorité d'ailleurs... Voila...) Reviewez ! J'aime les encouragements ! =3 -- Vous voulez savoir la suite ?? Lisez le prochain chapitre ! ;) @@@  
  
Dictionnaire des attaques :  
  
( Ces attaques ne m'appartiennent pas... * Malheureusement * !! Elles sont toutes issues de DragonBall Z ! Comme la plupart de persos de mon histoire d'ailleurs ! *soupire* ... ^^; )  
  
Chobakuretsumaha :: Eh bah c'est le ki ultime utilisé par Piccolo. Il envoi l'attaque par la paume de ses mains à à hauteur de sa poitrine. Tiny l'a apprit en s'entraînant avec lui.  
  
Kakusanyudokodan :: Celui qui l'utilise lance des ki à la Renzoku autours de son opposant, ensuite il contrôle les boules pour qu'elles foncent toutes sur la cible.  
  
Renzoku :: Cette attaque était utilisé par Végéta au début de la série. Ça consiste à envoyer des ki sans arrêt... Une machine a ki quoi ! ;)  
  
Kienzan :: C'est le disque qui tranche tout inventé par Krilin. 


	9. Passé oublié et enfin dévoilé

RéPoNsEs Au ReViEwS -  
  
Manue : Merci d'avoir réviewé... Même si t'as pas dis grand chose ;)  
  
Ewan : Heureuse que tu adores ! :P  
  
Jujube : Tu vois... Ça peut être aussi perçu comme un lien très amical ! ( Meuh Julie ! Faut pas insinuer des trucs pareilles ! ^^;;... Faut laisser la surprise aux gens ! )  
  
Isabella : Oui ouiiii ... Voila la suite ! ^_^  
  
- - - - -  
  
Un passé oublié... et enfin dévoilé  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sa peau, si douce. L'oreille collé contre son cou, j'entendais son coeur battre. Fasciné par cette chair, je caressai légèrement l'oreille du Namek. Mes lèvres frôlèrent sa peau.  
  
" Merci... Merci pour tout... " Murmurai-je.  
  
Il frissonna. Piccolo continua tout de même à marche en direction de Capsule Corporation, me portant dans ses bras forts, fais pour le combat. Dendé et Mr. Popo nous suivaient.  
  
" Que va-t-il advenir de Pancy ? Demanda notre Dieu.  
  
- ... Je n'en sais trop rien. Nous déciderons tout cela lorsque nous serons arrivés chez Bulma je suppose... " Répondis mon mentor.  
  
Rain nous attendait près de la porte. Il souriait. Je fermai les yeux. Le métis prit un air abbatu. *Elle m'ignore...* Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment. Tous figèrent à la vue de Pancy, flottant derrière nous. Piccolo me déposa par terre et laissa s'écrouler Pancy sur le sol. Rain soupira.  
  
" Tu aurais quand pu y aller plus doucement ou...  
  
- Ferme la gamin ! L'interrompit Végéta.  
  
- Mais...  
  
- Elle a faillit tous nous tuer ! "  
  
Il se retourna vers moi. Je lui lançai un regard glacial. Il baissa la tête. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? N'était-ce pas cette fille qui avait blessé Gohan, Goten, Goku, Trunks, Végéta, Piccolo et moi-même ? Dendé donna à chacun de nous un senzu. Puis je disparu dans le corridor. *Qu'ils décident eux-mêmes de son sort !* Je montai les plusieurs étages qui séparaient ma chambre du hall d'entré. Lorsque je voulu y entrer afin de mettre des vêtements plus convenables, j'entendis les pas du fils de Mirai Trunks derrière moi.  
  
" Tiny ! " Avait-il crié.  
  
Je restai face à la porte, prête à en franchir le seuil.  
  
" Que veux-tu encore ? Demandais-je, agacée.  
  
- Je voudrais te remercier... Tu nous a tous sauvé !  
  
- De rien... "  
  
J'entrai dans ma chambre et lui claquai la porte au nez.   
  
" Tiny... Pourquoi me fais-tu ça à moi ? "  
  
Je sentis un pincement au coeur. Je baissai la tête et m'affalai sur mon lit, épuisée, malgré le senzu. La fatigue que je ressentais n'était pas physique, mais plutôt mentale. Rain cola sa tête contre la porte. Il soupira.  
  
" Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas... mais au moins... "  
  
Il se tut. Je lever la tête vers la porte. Il s'en était allé. J'agrippai l'oreiller et mis ma tête sous celui-ci. *Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?...*   
  
" Tiny ? "  
  
Quelqu'un attendait à l'entrée de la chambre... Végéta. Je m'en voulu de ne pas l'avoir sentit venir. Je sortit de ma cachette et m'assis sur le lit, fixant le plancher de mes yeux bleus. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'y accota. Normalement je n'aurais pu tolérer sa présence... Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. C'était comme si le silence nous unissait... Comme si nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous faire comprendre. Un froissement de tissus. Il s'était redressé.  
  
" Je veux simplement te remercier. "  
  
Je posai mon regard sur lui pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la pièce. Des yeux vigilants mais à la fois épuisés me fixaient. Je crois que c'est à ce moment précis que je sentis en moi l'énergie renaître... Vous voyez, là... ! Et voyant un sourire en coin apparaître sur son visage illuminé, je pensai que peut-être n'étais-je pas la seule à l'avoir ressentit. Une envie pressente de me lever et de sauter dans ses bras me pris... par surprise ! *Comment puis-je penser à une telle chose ?!* À la place et avant que j'eu le temps de me demande ce qui n'allait pas chez moi, il s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté de moi.  
  
" Une question ou deux...  
  
- Ne te gène pas. "  
  
Le Saiyen fronça les sourcils et son sourire s'effaça. Il me lança un regard accusateur.   
  
" Comment... Comment se fait-il que tu puisses être si forte ? Et atteindre le niveau Super Saiyen 1 ET 2 ?!! "  
  
Il me regardait comme si j'avais commis un meurtre ou comme si j'avais fait la pire gaffe de ma vie. Qu'allais-je lui répondre ? La vérité... Quoi d'autre ?  
  
" Je me suis entraîné jours et nuits pendant deux ans avec Piccolo et récemment j'ai réussis à devenir Super Saiyenne après une crise de colère...  
  
- Non... Mais... 2 ans ! C'est trop court ! Tu es plus forte que moi !... "  
  
Sa voix baissa...  
  
" ... Plus forte que Sangoku lui-même... "  
  
C'est vrai... tout cela semblait impossible. Invraisemblable ! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire moi-même... Qu'étais-je ? Une sorte de monstre fait pour la bataille ? Qui a faillit tuer quelqu'un cet après-midi ??.....  
  
" Je suis désolée...  
  
- Désolée de quoi ?  
  
- De ne pas être normale... "  
  
Je ne pû m'empêcher de réprimer un sourire... Ça sonnait tellement étrange sortant de ma bouche ! Végéta ne dit rien et se contenta de me fixer.  
  
" Je... J'aurais... Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, je trouvais ma vie ennuyante... "  
  
Toujours se sourire sur mes lèvres... plus triste cette fois.  
  
" ... Et maintenant tout semble prendre des tournures horribles... À 12 ans je me suis réveillé un beau matin avec une queue de singe... Imagine la réaction que j'ai eu ! "  
  
Il ne pû réprimer un éclat de rire.  
  
" Et bien ce n'était pas beau à voir ! Enfin, un soir je suis sortie et malheureusement pour moi c'était la pleine lune. Tout ce que je me rappelle... c'est que des hommes m'ont pas la suite amené dans une camionnette avec des barreaux le matin venu dans un endroit sombre et froid où ils m'ont piqué. Plusieurs décennies plus tard, ce fut le visage de Piccolo. "  
  
Mon récit terminé, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte.  
  
" Combien d'années ce sont écoulés depuis ta naissance et aujourd'hui ? "  
  
Je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers lui de nouveau. Une flamme brillait dans ses yeux.  
  
" Je ne sais pas...  
  
- À part Carot, Raditz, Nappa et moi, aucun autre Saiyen n'est venu sur terre... Mis à part Broly bien sûr mais ça m'étonnerais que tu ailles des liens de parenté avec lui.  
  
- Alors comment suis-je arrivée ici ?  
  
- Sûrement dans une capsule... Une erreur de trajectoire je présume. Normalement deux Saiyens ne sont pas envoyés sur la même planète ! Il y avait déjà Carot...  
  
- À moins que je sois arrivé avant lui ? "  
  
Végéta se mordit la lèvre inférieur puis se leva lui aussi.  
  
" Où se trouve ce laboratoire ?   
  
- Je ne...  
  
- Je vais demander à Piccolo ! " Me coupa-t-il.  
  
Il sortit de la pièce en courrant. Je fermai la porte et me changeai. J'ouvris mes tiroirs. Des shorts... des T-shirts... Rien de féminin. Je levai les yeux vers le miroir de la commode. Aucun style. Le même reflet depuis que j'étais jeune mais sans toupet. Mes cheveux étaient longs jusqu'aux épaules, raides, bruns et foncés, attachés en queue de cheval. Soudain j'eu envie de pulvériser le miroir... S'en était assez...  
  
Un sourire apparut sur mon visage. Si j'avais à affronter mon passé pour ensuite prendre un vaisseau et me diriger vers un monde où je n'étais même pas certaine de revenir, aussi bien se faire plaisir ! Je sortis à mon tour de la pièce en courant. Je passai en face de l'infirmerie et remarquai que la porte était ouverte. Je revint sur mes pas et regardai ce qui pouvait bien se trouver à l'intérieur. Une jeune fille à la cheveux bleus couchée sur un petit lit, fixant le plafond.  
  
" Huh... Salut... "   
  
Un cri de rage sortit de sa bouche. Je souris.   
  
" Je peux t'aider peut-être ? u_u;  
  
- Toi... Si je me lève et je t'attrape...!!! "  
  
Mais elle arrivait à peine a bouger un orteil. Sur le comptoir, tout près de la porte, gisait une seringue avec un flacon couleur miel. Dessus, il était écrit en gros "PARALYSANT".   
  
" Bah... Pas que je veuille te décevoir Pancy mais je pense pas que tu vas réussir à te lever. "  
  
La Shar cria encore. Déchaînée ! Je refermai la porte de la salle et continuai ma route vers la cuisine... l'endroit où je trouverais les seules personnes qui arriveraient à me comprendre... les femmes ! Je passai devant la salle de gravitée... ou du moins ce qui en restait. Je ralentit un peu mon allure. La culpabilité m'envahit immédiatement. Je me jurai que plus jamais je n'aurais de crise de colère et continuai ma route... Plus tard Végéta découvrirait le désastre, mieux ce serait ! Lorsque j'y entrai, Bulma, Videl, Marron, Chichi et C-18 étaient rassemblées autours d'une même table et semblaient parler de quelque chose de drole, toutes étant en train de rire. La femme de Végéta m'aperçu dans l'encadrement de la porte, attendant le bon moment pour faire éruption dans la pièce.  
  
" Oh... Tiny ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? "  
  
Elles se tournèrent toutes vers moi.  
  
" Oui... En effet... Je voudrais vous demander une faveur. "  
  
Bulma sourit.  
  
" Premièrement tutoie moi s'il te plait... Je sais que je suis vieille mais j'aime croire que je suis toujours jeune... "  
  
Le sourire sur mon visage s'élargit.   
  
" J'aimerais aller faire du shopping... "  
  
Au son de ce mot, tout le monde se tus. On pouvait maintenant clairement entendre Pancy crier de l'autre côté de Capsule Corporation ainsi que les hommes se reposant dans le salon après la bataille. Les femmes se regardèrent... puis sourirent...  
  
" Je crois que nous allons toutes venir, n'est-ce pas mesdames ? Et ça te fera plus de personnes pour te gâter ! Après tout, c'est grâce à toi si nous sommes toujours en vie ! "  
  
Ça s'annonçait bien... TRÈS bien ! Jusqu'à ce que Végéta n'arrive dans la cuisine...  
  
" Où allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il, curieusement.  
  
- Nous allons au magasin. J'espère que tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient si on habille Tiny ? "  
  
Il posa son regard sur moi, incertain.  
  
" Très bien. J'ai parlé à Piccolo au sujet du laboratoire. On ira ce soir. En attendant je vais aller m'entraîner dans la salle de gravitée... "  
  
Mais juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un quelconque couloir....  
  
" Végéta...  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Je m'excuse...  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Tu verras. Tu risques de m'en vouloir... au point de me tuer... Mais sache que je regrette vraiment, beaucoup beaucoup...! "  
  
Mes mains collées ensemble, presque en signe de prière, je reculai vers la porte menant au hall d'entrée. Il avait perdu son sourire. Qu'avais-je dontc pu faire de si regrettable ? Chichi ayant remarqué que la situation n'allait qu'en se détériorant me prit par la main et me traîna en dehors de la cuisine, Bulma, Videl, C-18 et Marron à la suite. Nous embarquâmes toutes dans la mini van de Bulma. L'engin démarré, elle me regarda, ainsi que les autres passagères.  
  
" Ne me dis pas que tu as détruit quelque chose comme la salle de gravitée afin de te venger d'une quelconque façon après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir ?  
  
- [...]  
  
- C'est ce que je croyais ! "  
  
Soudain un cri de rage fit trembler tous les murs de la maison.  
  
" Je crois qu'il est temps que l'on parte ! ^^; "  
  
- - - -  
  
Jeans et gilets moulants, colliers, chaînes... le paradis ! En ressortant du magasin, nous avions toutes au moins un sac à la main. ( de vraies femmes quoi ;) ) Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à changer... Je me dirigeai chez le coiffeur le plus proche.   
  
" Je peux ? Demandais-je à Bulma.  
  
- Certainement ! Tu n'as pas idée du montant d'argent qui gît dans notre banque ! Il est temps de remuer tout ça un petit peu ! "  
  
Malgré tout j'ai décidé de choisir quelque chose de simple...   
  
- - - -  
  
Plus nous nous approchions de Capsule Corporation, plus je regrettais d'être en vie. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pouvais pas m'enfoncer plus dans le banc de voiture que je ne l'étais déjà. Pendant que les filles bavardaient, je restais muette comme une tombe, imaginant déjà Végéta me découper en petits morceaux à coup de ciseaux à papier pour une torture infiniment plus longue et pénible !  
  
Je sortis de la voiture, incertaine. Peut-être que si je courais jusqu'à ma chambre...? Bulma ouvrit la porte et je la suivis. Aucun signe de Végéta jusqu'à maintenant ! Parfait... Je montai prudemment l'escalier et traversai les couloirs menant à ma chambre, sans faire de bruit. Mais lorsque j'arrivai à celle-ci, la porte était ouverte. J'avalai difficilement ma salive et la poussai. Personne. Miracle ! J'entrai avec précaution. J'étais bel et bien seule ! Je la refermai et me laissai tomber sur mon lit avec mes achats.   
  
Étape numéro un... S'habiller. Je commençai par le gilet. Une camisole style été noire, moulante. Maintenant les pantalons. Problème. Léger... Bon... GROS problème si vous voulez ¬_¬ ... Ma queue. J'avais l'habitude de percer des trous dans mes vieilles shorts pour la faire passer. Mais là, je n'étais pas pour abîmer de si beaux pantalons noirs ! Oh que non ! Il était venu le temps... de l'arracher ! Je la pris dans mes mains. Oh et en plus la couleur brun foncé n'allait même plus avec mon nouveau style de cheveux ! Elle était nuisible. Il fallait s'en débarrasser. Consciente qu'elle ne repousserait sûrement jamais, je la fis bouger de tous les sens pour une dernière fois. Puis elle revint dans la paume de ma main droite. Je pris deux bonnes inspirations puis tirai du plus fort que je pu.   
  
Quel choc !! Je m'effondrai sur le lit, complètement étourdie. Si Pancy attaquait de nouveau, je ne serais jamais prête à me battre ! J'essayai d'attraper mes pantalons à plusieurs reprises, sans succès. La quatrième fois fut la bonne ! J'entrepris de passer mes deux jambes dans les trous des pantalons. Wow ! Du premier coup ! Je les attachai. Donc... où en suis-je ? Ah oui... Étape numéro deux ! Se lever... Après plusieurs tentatives j'y arrivai finalement. Mais soudain la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et la silhouette de Végéta se découpa dans son encadrement. Si l'on aurait été dans un comique, on aurait sûrement pû voir l'aura diabolique autours de son corps musclé. Son regard voulait tout dire. Il était fou de rage !   
  
" Je... m'excuse encore. "  
  
Il tremblait de rage... et moi de peur !   
  
" Je... ne le referai plus...  
  
- COMMENT TU POURRAIS LE REFAIRE SI TU AS DÉJÀ TOUT BOUSILLÉ !!! "  
  
Et encore... si l'on aurait été dans un comique, on aurait pu voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles !   
  
" Pourquoi ?!! POURQUOI ???!! "  
  
J'étais plus terrorisée que jamais.   
  
" J... Je... J'étais fâchée................. "  
  
Puis il porta son attention sur mes cheveux.  
  
" Rouge ? O_o "  
  
Soulagement ! Il avait oublié pendant un instant sa salle de gravitée ! Dieu soit loué !  
  
" Huh oui... Ou plutôt bourgogne. Coupés en dégradés, frisés, montés. "  
  
Il baissa les yeux et vis à terre ma queue.  
  
" Tu te l'es arraché ?   
  
- Oui... C'était devenu encombrant. Je peux faire quelque chose pour me racheter ? "  
  
Ola... Ça m'avait pris beaucoup de courage dire cela. Et aussi pour marcher sur mon orgueil, pas aussi grand que le sien je dois l'avouer mais tout de même très présent. Nos regards se croisèrent de nouveau.  
  
" Ce soir tu viens avec moi au laboratoire pour éclaircir tout ce mystère autours de ta personne. Et vu que tu veux te racheter... Tu seras en charge de Pancy.   
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
- Veille seulement à ce qu'elle n'arrive pas à se lever. Nous déciderons ce que nous ferons d'elle plus tard. Le départ dans la dimension de Rain a été reporté à dans une semaine. "  
  
Puis il s'en alla. J'enfilai une paire de sandales, mes boucles d'oreilles, colliers et bracelets puis descendis en direction du salon, toujours chancelante.  
  
- - - -  
  
Dans la pièce il ne restait plus que Sangoku, assit sur sofa, regardant la télévision. Il se leva d'un bond dès que je fut entrée dans la pièce.  
  
" Bonjour Tiny ! "  
  
Je répondis par un sourire.   
  
" Comment as-tu trouvé cette bataille ? Seule contre l'une des plus grande combattante de l'univers ?... Après toi bien sûr ! "  
  
Je rougis un peu.  
  
" J'ai juste fait mon possible...   
  
- Mais dis-moi, comment es-tu devenu Super Saiyenne en si peu de temps ? Et en plus... je ne savais pas que le filles pouvaient l'être aussi ! "  
  
Il semblait espérer que je dise quelque chose d'extraordinaire... Quand au fond ma première transformation en Super Saiyenne n'avait rien d'enviable ! C'était au cours d'un entraînement avec Piccolo, quelques mois plus tôt, où nous nous étions chicané au sujet de ma garde. Il m'avait annoncé que ça allait être Végéta ayant entendu parler de toutes les choses qu'il avait fait, j'étais devenu folle de rage. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que mon entraîneur allait me faire ça. De plus, j'étais dans ma semaine alors ça n'a pas aidé. Mais Piccolo ayant remarqué que ma force augmentait considérablement essaya autre chose en plus. Il m'avait dit que je ne méritais que ça puisque je n'étais qu'une pauvre Saiyenne moi aussi et qu'un jour j'allais devenir comme lui... Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux vu le plaisir que j'eu pendant la bataille contre Pancy. Mais pour en revenir à nos moutons, c'est à cet instant là que j'avais atteint un niveau supérieur.  
  
Mais je n'étais pas pour tout raconter cette histoire à Sangoku quand même ?   
  
" Une crise de colère... "  
  
Il s'assit de nouveau sur le sofa. Je fis de même, mes yeux fixant le vide devant moi.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas au juste ? "  
  
Je n'aurais jamais cru que lui, un Saiyen un peu naïf et idiot, devinerait que quelque chose me tracassait ! Les autres pensaient que j'étais lunatique ou je ne sais trop quoi...  
  
" Je ne me sens pas à ma place...  
  
- Où est ta place alors ?  
  
- Je sais pas trop... Il y a tant de questions sans réponse. Tu sais... des milliers de personnes aimeraient être Saiyens... Comme toi, Végéta ou moi... Mais je les plains. "  
  
Il me regarda, perplexe. Je baissai la tête et me mis à contempler le tapis beige.  
  
" Se battre n'est pas la solution à tous les problèmes. Et... Et cette sensation de plaisir que on se bat...  
  
- Oui... ?   
  
- ... Je ne peux simplement pas la supporter ! Ça me dégoûte ! "  
  
À son tour il baissa la tête.  
  
" Et l'entraînement ?  
  
- Oh... l'entraînement est plutôt plaisant. Des combats amicaux. Ce n'est pas comme se battre contre les êtres les plus méchants de l'univers... "  
  
Je ne puis dire s'il me comprenait ou pas. Végéta pénétra dans la pièce.  
  
" Bonjour Carot. Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Tiny... "  
  
Nous nous levâmes en même temps.  
  
" Viens Tiny. Nous partons sur le champ... Avant qu'il ne fasse noir. "  
  
Je regardai ma montre. 5h00 PM. Je fis un signe d'aurevoir à Sangoku puis suivit Végéta hors du bâtiment.  
  
- - - -  
  
Le Saiyen se téléporta dans son propre salon. Chichi sursauta.  
  
" Combien de fois Goku faudra-t-il te le dire... N'apparaît pas comme ça au milieu de nul part ! O_o "  
  
Il sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Goku ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.  
  
- Oh rien qui puisse t'intéresser...  
  
- Dis toujours !  
  
- C'est cette Saiyenne... Je crois qu'elle accepte mal le fait d'être guerrière. Elle a ça dans le sang... Mais ça agit comme un poison sur elle à la fois... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. "  
  
Chichi resta bouche bée. Des propos si intelligents venant de Goku ? Impossible !  
  
" Chéri... Tu es certain que tu ne fais pas un peu de fièvre ?? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
  
- Je pense que je vais aller me coucher... Je commence à avoir mal à la tête... O_o "  
  
Chichi était rassurée... ;)  
  
- - - -  
  
Cela nous pris 15 minutes nous rendre à destination, compte tenu de la vitesse à laquelle nous allions et le vent soufflant en direction du Nord, là où nous allions. Il faisait si froid... Le Saiyen sortit deux capsules de sa poche et m'en tendit une. À l'intérieur de chacune d'elle se trouvait un manteau. Juste ce qu'il nous fallait ! Nous les enfilâmes puis marchâmes en direction du laboratoire, à moins de 100 m de là.  
  
" Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir... Je les ai amené car je n'étais pas certain de la température au Canada en hiver...  
  
- Tu aurais dû me le demander et j'aurais tout de suite pu te répondre que c'est froid... De plus, où sommes nous exactement au Canada ?  
  
- Au Nord du Québec... "  
  
Devant nous se dressait une bâtisse qui ressemblait plus à un petit campement militaire qu'à un laboratoire. On devinait qu'il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait servie par ses fenêtres brisées et la neige qui avait réussit à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur. Nous entrâmes, la porte de devant ayant été défoncée. Végéta alluma un interrupteur à droit de la porte. Le laboratoire n'était formé que d'une pièce, remplie d'ordinateurs qui démarraient. Au fond de la salle, un cylindre vertical autrefois rempli de liquide reposait, sa vitre brisée.  
  
" Ça devait être là que Piccolo t'as trouvé. "  
  
Sur l'un des écrans apparu le visage d'un homme. Il commença à parler. Nous nous approchâmes. La qualité de l'image était mauvaise mais au moins on pouvait entendre parfaitement ce qu'il disait.  
  
" Nom réel : Tina Mailhot-Roberge. Sexe : Féminin. Année de naissance : 732. Cheveux : Bruns. Yeux : Bleus. Peau : Blanche. C'est en l'an 732, au début de Février, qu'une Capsule venue de l'espace s'effondra sur terre. Le sujet se trouvait à l'intérieur, alors âgé d'approximativement 1 mois. Il a été élevé par un jeune couple et ce n'est qu'en 744 que nous avons découvert l'existence du sujet. Alors âgé de 12 ans, l'exposition de sa queue à la lune nous révéla qu'il était un extraterrestre. Ici nous menons des expériences sur... "  
  
Mais la séquence changea brutalement.  
  
" Les recherches ont été interrompues le 17 Juillet 760. "  
  
Végéta recula. Il pensait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Trop de coïncidences... C'était impossible...  
  
" Donc... Je suis arrivée ici par Capsule en Février 732. Je suis donc née au début Janvier. Mes parents adoptifs m'ont toujours dis que j'étais née le 4 Janvier... Ils m'ont avoué que c'était écrit sur un bracelet que j'avais au poignet lorsqu'ils m'ont trouvés. J'ai eu tellement de misère à accepter que pendant tout ce temps j'ai cru que c'était mes vrais parents... "  
  
Le Prince Saiyen avait remarqué une porte sur un mur au fond de la salle. Il l'ouvrit avec fracas et entra dans une petite pièce. Je le suivis. Au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait une Capsule. Bien que je n'ai jamais rien connu aux Capsules, elle paraissait en bonne état et toujours fonctionnelle. Végéta la regardait avec inquiétude. Tout coïncidait... Non...   
  
Il en fit le tour et figea lorsqu'il arriva derrière l'appareil. Je le rejoignis, perplexe. En effet, une série de signes étranges avaient été gravés en rouge dans sa paroi. Il tomba à genoux. Tout s'expliquait maintenant... Mais non... Pas tout... pas le pourquoi... Avait-il eut... ? Comment ?  
  
" Qu'y a-t-il d'écrit Végéta ? Tu es capable de lire le Saiyen ? Demandais-je, inquiète à mon tour.  
  
- Bien sûr que je sais lire le Saiyen... "  
  
Il semblait distrait, perdu dans ses pensées, angoissé.  
  
" Alors ?...  
  
- Il est écrit... Princesse Aozora, fille du roi Végéta. "  
  
Il fit une pause. Et je restai bouche bée. Mon rêve de l'autre soir avait-il vraiment un sens ?? J'étais la deuxième enfant... Descendante du roi Végéta et de la reine Aozora. J'étais...   
  
" Tu es ma soeur... "  
  
@@@ Bon... je sais... je suis TRÈS slow... pas juste un peu ! Mais ça que vous voyez, il y a avait le Seigneur des Anneaux puis Harry Potter, puis X-Men 2 et ensuite de nouveau Harry Potter pour finir avec les Pirates des Caraïbes tout récemment qui m'ont séduis... Je suis une multi fan !!... Enfin, vous voyez le genre ! ;) Croyez le ou non, ça fait 2 ans que j'écris cette Fanfiction ! O_o ... Mais pourtant j'ai déjà toutes mes idées, même la fin ! Et même une suite ! Arf... Vous verrez bien ! Oubliez pas de reviewer ! Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Vous aimez la soeur de Végéta ? ;)) @@@ 


	10. Princesse Aozora

RéPoNsEs Au ReViEwS -  
  
Manue : ^^ Ben oui... t'as parfaitement raison... coincidence, peut-être ? =P / T'es morte Manue ?! Ça fait plus de 6 mois que j'ai pas de news de toi ! O__o;;  
  
Julie : Ouiii.... multi-fan ! Et maintenant amoureuse, par dessus le marché ;) Nah... seulement amoureuse et occupée ! Mais voici le chapitre 10, tant attendu !! eheh...  
  
- - - - -  
  
Princesse Aozora  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Nous restâmes un moment sans parler. Muets. Végéta leva les yeux vers moi avec un air angoissé. J'eu un frisson. Non... Ce n'était pas le froid. J'étais à la fois térrorisée de la nouvelle, et rassurée... J'avais un frère.... Un passé.... Et bien sûr, un titre.  
  
" Alors... Mon vrai nom c'est...  
  
- Aozora. Ça veut dire *ciel bleu* en japonais. C'était le nom de ma... enfin, notre mère. "  
  
Il se leva lentement. Le Saiyen avait l'air si doux...   
  
" Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on jamais rien dit ! "  
  
Puis, fronçant les sourcils et repranant son air menaçant, il sortit de la pièce, m'accrochant au passage. Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Végéta ? Mon frère ?? Impossible...! Nous étions si... entêtés, et nous n'arrivions jamais à nous entendre. Il s'arrêta à la sortie du laboratoire, puis pivota sur lui-même pour me regarder, massant l'épaule qu'il avait heurté quelques secondes plus tôt.  
  
" J'ai fais un rêve Végéta... "  
  
Il resta silencieux.  
  
" Et... Dans ce rêve, nous étions jumeaux. "  
  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
  
" Je veux dire... J'ai vu notre naissance... Si je suis bel et bien ta soeur. Et... la mort de notre mère. "  
  
Il continuait de me fixer. Puis il pencha la tête.  
  
" ... Nous ne nous ressemblons même pas... Autant niveau physique que caractère. Comment cela peut-il être possible ? "  
  
Sans doute essayait-il de se convaincre qu'il rêvait... Je m'avançai vers lui et bientôt il ne resta que quelques centimètres entre nous. Je levai la tête vers Végéta...  
  
" ... Beau cauchemar hen ?   
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- De m'avoir comme soeur ?  
  
- Non..! "  
  
Il prit mon visage entre ses mains.  
  
" Ce n'est pas ça... c'est... c'est... "  
  
Ses bras pendaient maintenant sur le long de son corps. Il fixait le sol, espérant trouver la solution à ce nouveau problème...   
  
" ... Mais comment ai-je pu m'être retrouvée sur terre ?  
  
- Comme si je le saurais ! Tous les Saiyens sont morts ! Les seuls que j'ai revu par la suite et qui pourrait savoir ... "  
  
Il fit une pause. Il leva brusquement la tête.  
  
" Mais quoi ! Freezer ! Lui, saurait ! "  
  
Il sourit, fier de lui. Mais il y a avait là un problème...  
  
" Végéta... Il est mort Freezer...   
  
- Oui. Mais il est en enfer... Il doit sûrement y avoir une façon de s'y rendre... Surtout que Carot peut se téléporter... Tout est possible !! "  
  
Il sortit en courant du batîment. Je regardai la sortie, perplexe. Puis, je me tournai vers la pièce contenant la Capsule. Dans un ultime élant de curiosité, je m'y rendis. Après quelques secondes d'observation, je trouvai enfin le bouton qui me permis d'ouvrir la porte de l'étrange vaisseau. Lentement, j'y entrai. Une odeur de renfermé... Je m'y assis tout de même, épuisée... par l'émotion sans doute... J'y étais bien. Il ne me prit que quelques minutes avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, sous un faible éclairage, la chaleur de la Capsule, le confort.......  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Je sentis la caresse des rayons du soleil sur ma peau. J'ouvris les yeux. Rien n'avait changé dans la pièce, sinon qu'elle était plus éclairée le jour s'étant levé. Je me mis debout et traversai la chambre lentement. Végéta était sans doute allé voir Carot pour savoir s'il était possible de se rendre en enfer. Je jetai un dernier regard sur mon passé puis ouvris la porte du laboratoire et m'élançai. Durant quelques minutes je volai puis me posai dans la cours de Capsule Corporation. Je me dirigeai vers la cours arrière. Sur la terrasse était étendu Bra. Sans doute m'avait-elle entendue approcher puisqu'elle se leva de sa chaise longue et marcha droit vers moi. Elle s'arrêta à environ un mètre de moi et enleva ses lunettes de soleil qu'elle mit dans la poche de ses shorts. La fille de Végéta me jeta un regard plein de repproche. Je haussai les épaules.  
  
" Pourquoi ces yeux là ? " lui demandais-je.  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
" Rain pleure... Par TA faute qu'il ma dit ! "  
  
Mes épaules se relâchèrent. Je portai mes mains à mon visage.   
  
" Non mais sans farce... tu devrais lui faire plus attention ! "  
  
Je ne pû m'empêcher de rire. Ah oui ! Comme si en pleurant j'allais faire preuve de plus de douceur ! Ça, non. Je ne l'aimais pas et il fallait bien qu'il finisse par le comprendre un jour. Bra voyant que je ne répondais pas s'en alla. Puis je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me tournai pour voir derrière moi le vaillant Piccolo. Je lui souris.  
  
" Tu as une mine affreuse ! "  
  
Puis il répondit à mon sourire. En effet... passez une nuit dans une minuscule Capsule tout en boule sans vous être lavé avant d'aller au lit et vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles ! Mon haleine devait puer suffisamment pour faire fuire même les mouches !  
  
" J'ai vu Végéta hier soir. Il est entré et ressortit d'ici aussi vite que l'éclair. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que vous avez bien pû trouver ? "  
  
Sa main qui était restée sur mon épaule commença à carresser mon cou. Je ne pouvais pas me voir, mais je suis certaine que je devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate !  
  
" Je... il... "  
  
Il arrêta. Je me ressaisis.  
  
" Tu le savais d'où je venais... hein ? "  
  
Il haucha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Ce jour où il m'avait trouvé. Il aurait été étonnant qu'il n'aille pas voulu en tout premier lieu en apprendre plus sur la fille dont il allait prendre soin. Mais d'un autre côté...  
  
" Je sais que tu es née en 732, en janvier, que tu as été élevée par des humains avant d'être capturée comme animal de laboratoire. Je sais que tu es Saiyenne et que tu dois avoir presque le même âge que Végéta. Voila ce que je sais sur toi.   
  
- Piccolo...  
  
- Quoi ?... "  
  
Je pris sa main.  
  
" Mon cher Piccolo. Je suis... Enfin... Je suis une princesse. Et je m'appelle Aozora. "  
  
Il me regarda, perplexe.  
  
" Je suis en fait, la soeur jumelle de Végéta ! "  
  
Il continua de me regarder, les yeux grands ouverts. Puis, après un moment de silence où je carressai sa main, il parla enfin.  
  
" Mais... alors... pourquoi aurait-il essayé de se débarasser de toi ?...   
  
- Je ne sais pas !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que...  
  
- Végéta est partit voir Sangoku pour savoir s'il est possible de se rendre en enfer afin d'interroger Freezer. "  
  
Le pauvre Namek était figé sur place.   
  
" Ça fait drole hein ? "  
  
Il posa de nouveau les yeux sur moi.  
  
" Quoi ?  
  
- D'apprendre que je suis la soeur de Végéta ! "  
  
Il ne me répondit pas et jeta un regard furtif derrière lui.   
  
" Je dois parler à Végéta, savoir ce qu'il manigance !   
  
- Je te l'ai dit...  
  
- Oui... mais j'aimerais être présent...  
  
- Et moi alors ?  
  
- Je reviendrai te chercher. Reste ici. Ne bouge surtout pas !... "  
  
Sa main glissa et il partit. Je le regardai s'éloigner dans le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui qu'un petit point dans le ciel. Je tournai les talons et marchai en direction de la porte arrière du batîment. Je mis quelques minutes à parcourrir les corridors de Capsules Corporation pour enfin arriver à la cuisine, où était justement assis Rain. Il tournait le dos à l'entrée de la pièce, les yeux fixés sur la cours du voisin, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? " me demanda-t-il.  
  
Il ne me regarda même pas.  
  
" Je voulais m'excuser, dis-je.  
  
- Foutaises ! "  
  
Il se leva de sa chaise pour me faire face.   
  
" Que t'ai-je fais pour que tu me traites ainsi ? Oui, je te dois la vie Tiny, mais tout de même ! N'aurait-il pas d'autres moyens de payer ma dête qu'en souffrant ? "  
  
Je ne sû quoi répondre. Mon regard se perdit ainsi à quelque part au travers de toutes ces tuiles sur le plancher. Rain s'approcha lentement de moi. Il effleura mon visage de sa main, tendre et douce.   
  
" Je... Je me suis comporté comme un vrai idiot. Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû agir avec tant d'immaturité. Si tu veux... nous pouvons rester amis, puisqu'il ne peut rien se passer entre nous... Si tu le veux bien. "  
  
Je levai les yeux vers lui pour rencontrer les siens. Rain possèdait un regard si profond. On voyait au fond de celui-ci la tristesse qu'il ressentait, ainsi qu'une grande affection, qu'il portait pour moi. Il s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Ce moment si court me parrût durer une éternité. Finalement, il baisa ma joue puis s'en fût.   
  
Je me sentais vidée. Comme si en s'en allant il avait apporté avec lui toutes les émotions qu'il me restait. Je réussis à me tirer une chaise. Je m'assis et appuyai mes coudes sur la table, laissant tomber lourdement ma tête au creux de mes mains. Je fermai les yeux. Quelques instants passèrent. Je finit pas le lever. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de bain et m'y enfermai. L'eau de la couche sur mon corps me rappellait l'entrainement à lequel Piccolo m'avait forcé...  
  
. . .  
  
' ...Nous étions alors à quelque part en Chine, dans une clairière déserte. La tempête faisait rage et de grands vents menaçants me glaçaient jusqu'aux os. Il y a de là près de 2 ans déjà...  
  
" J'ai froid... Piccolo... Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ? " lui avais-je demandé en serrant autours de moi mes bras, dans l'espoir que ça me réchaufferait, ce qui ne donna pas grand résultat en fin de compte...  
  
Il m'ignora. Il ne sentait pas le frois glavial, lui ! Il finit par me répondre.  
  
" Tu dois apprendre à t'entraîner dans toutes les conditions. Gohan a suivit un entrainement bien plus pire que le tien ! Tu ne devrais pas te plaindre... "  
  
Il s'avança vers moi. J'étais fraîchement sortie de ma coquille, deux semaines plus tôt. Il m'avait dit que j'avais un grand potentiel et voulait immédiatement commencer mon entraînement. Il n'avait cependant jamais espéré que je devienne si forte en peu de temps. Jamais un Saiyen n'avait fait de tels progrès avant. Peut-être à part Broly dont j'avais vaguement entendu parler...  
  
" Monsieur... je ne veux pas m'entraîner. " ai-je bégaillé.  
  
Il était devant moi. J'ai levé la tête vers lui. Comme il était grand ! Et moi si petite... Je devais mesurer environ 5 pieds et 3 pouces à 12 ans, ce qui équivaut à environ 1 mètre et 60 centimètres, tout au plus, tandis que lui devait bien en mesurer 2 et demi.  
  
Il agrippa mon collet et me souleva de terre. Surprise et tremblante, je lui adressai un regard effrayé. Mais à la place de me remettre sur le sol, il me lança dans les airs. Durant ce vol, je me souviens parfaitement de cette panique qui prenait le dessus sur moi. Ainsi que les goulettes de pluit tombant une à une sur mon visage. Une pluit torrentielle, comme on n'en voit rarement. Je me rappelle aussi l'impacte de ma chute lorsque je suis atterit sur le sol boueux. Je n'ausais plus bouger, de peur de sentir l'attroce douleur d'un membre brisé, ou pis, ma nuque fraccassée contre le sol ! Cependant, je le vis arriver jusqu'à moi en souriant. Il m'offrit sa main. Voyant que je n'osais pas remuer un seul muscle, il se pencha sur moi et me prenant par les aisselles, me souleva et me remit debout. De là je vis toute la distance que j'avais franchis en vol plané. Je restai bouche bée.  
  
" Tu vois... Je te l'avais dit que tu n'étais pas humaine. Tu viens de traverser dans les airs 500 mètres pour ensuite tomber sur le sol. Et regarde-toi ! Tu n'as pas une égratignure ! "   
  
Il me sourit et me prit par la main. La pluit continuait de tomber.   
  
" Vient... il fait un temps horrible. Allons nous entraîner ailleurs. " '  
  
. . .  
  
Je fermai la douche et me couvris avec une serviette. Je m'habillai, me coiffai puis sortie. Je me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie où était enfermée Pancy et collai mon oreille sur la porte. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce. J'ouvris tout doucement la porte. Mes yeux se promenèrent un instant dans la salle qui me parut vide jusqu'à ce qu'ils apperçoivent au fond complètement de celle-ci le lit sur lequel était toujours couchée Pancy. Elle semblait avoir les yeux fermés. Je me glissai dans la pièce et refermai la porte derrière moi, la vérouillant au passage. Je m'approchai d'elle lentement. Elle avait l'air de dormir. Mais fallait-il vraiment se fier aux apparences ? Je reculai de quelques pas tout de même et m'assit sur une chaise en bois à environ un mètre du lit de l'extraterrestre.   
  
Je passai ainsi quelques secondes, voir quelques minutes, à seulement la regarder, endormie. Elle portait toujours sont habit de combat, bien qu'il soit déchiré par endroits. En fait il était gris et assez moulant, chose que je n'avait pas prit le temps de remarquer au cours de la bataille. Ses cheveux bleus étaient étendus sur l'oreiller où était posée sa tête. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Mais je ne me souvenais que trop bien de la couleur de ceux-ci. Bleu royal. Comme on n'en voit que très rarement. Les miens étaient bleu gris... Couleur bien fade comparée à la sienne. Je me mis sur le bout des fesses pour pouvoir mieux la voir. Ses bottes étaient noires et portaient, je suppose, ses initiales. "P.G.J." Pancy G.J... Je me levai de nouveau, baissant mes gardes. Je me penchai au dessus du lit. Elle était belle, dans son genre. Pour ceux qui préfèrent les pointues. Car oui, elle l'était. Son orgueil, sa façon de se battre, son perfectionnisme que je découvrirais par la suite, ainsi que son nez, ses oreilles et la forme de son visage. Elle représentait bien la sévérité, si comme ceci je puis l'exprimer.  
  
Comme je m'attardais à ses mains de combatante, elle ouvrit les yeux. Nous les Saiyens pouvons sentir les choses à l'avance et c'est donc pourquoi je tournai la tête aussitôt qu'elles les eût ouverts. La Shar fronçait les sourcils. Avant que je ne puisse intercepter quelque mouvement de sa part, elle me tenait déjà par la gorge, souriant, fière de m'avoir prise par surprise. Elle se releva, me tenant toujours par la gorge, et se mit debout, à la même hauteur que moi.   
  
J'essayai d'enlever sa main de mon cou mais elle m'agrippa par le bras et le ramena derrière mon dos, le pliant tant que je serrai les dents pour ne pas crier. Avec mon autre main, je tenais son poignet.  
  
Pancy s'approcha de moi, collant son corps contre le mien. Je sentis ses seins à la même hauteur que les miens ainsi que ses hanches, poussant tout doucement contre les miennes, pour que je recule. Ce que je fit immédiatement. Elle m'adossa au mur du fond et continua à s'approcher de moi. Je voulu riposter ou la pousser, mais elle serrait ma gorge si fort que nul mot n'arrivait à sortir de ma bouche. Finalement, j'eus l'impression qu'elle essayait de coller chacune des parties de son corps avec le mien. Sa poitrine, son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses jambes... Je tremblais. Et il me sembla qu'elle aussi. L'adolescente approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et me mordit tout doucement le lobe. Un frisson de dégout parcourru tout mon corps.   
  
" Ma chère Saiyenne... Tu m'as regardé assez longtemps. Personnellement je préfère les contactes physiques... par toi ? "  
  
Je grognai, puisque c'était le seul son qui pouvait sortir de ma gorge.  
  
" Je suppose que maintenant tu veux savoir comment ça se fait que le paralisant ne fonctionne plus sur moi ? Eh bien écoute ça ! Nous, les Shars, sommes résistants à bien des sortes de poisons et par conséquent, aussi aux trucs que la bonne femme au cheveux turquoises s'amuse à m'injecter. Bien sûr, au début ça fait effet, mais au bout de quelques heures, pouf, plus rien ! "  
  
Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me sortir de là...  
  
" Tu sais... je pourrais rester des heures comme ça... Tiny. J'aime bien tes yeux. Ils sont beaux... Et tu es aussi belle... "  
  
J'essayai de nouveau de la repousser mais elle me colla contre le mur. Elle était plus forte que moi, définitivement...  
  
" Tu sais... je ne te déteste pas, même si tu as tué mon père... Même que... Hmmm... Je n'ai jamais fais quoi que ce soit avec une fille... sauf que... "  
  
S'en était trop ! Soit je restais ici à me faire harceler par une extraterrestre aux cheveux bleus ou...   
  
Mais elle prit ma main, celle qui tenait son poignet, et la glissa sur son sein. Elle jeta sa tête par en arrière et commença à rire, pendant que je cherchais désepérément un moyen de m'échapper. Puis j'eus une idée. La main toujours sur son sein, je pressai avec mes doigts son mamelon si fort qu'elle cria. Je le fis tourner à 360 degrés. Elle lacha mon cou et mon autre bra, la douleur devenant insupportable. Je la lachai et courru du plus vite que je le pus, la poussant au passage.   
  
J'ouvris la porte et m'enfuis. Je me sauvai, prenant les escaliers, et cela jusqu'à ce que je sois en dehors du batîment. Je restai devant la porte quelques instants, m'attendant à ce qu'elle sorte. Puis, je sentis une force non loin derrière moi. Trop tard...   
  
Je me tournai. C'était bien elle. La Shar avait une main sur son sein et me fusillait du regard. Je ne pus réprimer un éclat de rire.  
  
" Je dois avouer ne jamais avoir vu une telle tactique avant... "  
  
J'arrêtai. Elle était très sérieuse. Non, il n'y avait pas de haine dans son regard. Seulement un peu de frustration. Soudain, son visage s'éclaircit et elle sourit.  
  
" Les autres se contentaient de rester là, jusqu'à ce que je leur perce l'estomac d'un seul coup de poing ! "  
  
J'étais inquiète. Que préparait-elle ?... Pancy ota sa main de sa poitrine.  
  
" Ce n'est pas moi qui a tué ton père... " tentais-je.  
  
Elle rit.  
  
" Bien sûr que non... répondit-elle. Mais c'est toi qui dois payer. Tu es Saiyenne. Une maudite Saiyenne ! Je vous tuerai tous, commençant par les vermines comme toi, finissant par le prince et la princesse ! "  
  
Elle était maintenant rouge de colère et dégageait tant de force que dans une aire de 10 mètres autours d'elle il ne resta bientôt plus un seul brin d'herbe. Pancy ne savait donc pas que j'étais princesse... Peut-être...  
  
" Calme-toi Pancy. De toute façon je te battrai de nouveau ! lançai-je.  
  
- Oh tais-toi ! Je ne dois pas être bien en forme puisque seule la princesse est supposée atteindre un niveau égal au mien ! Tu n'est même pas supposée être capable de devenir Super Saiyenne ! "  
  
Elle cracha par terre et se mis en position de combat. Végéta était toujours partit, ainsi que Piccolo. Sangoku n'était pas là, Bra était absente et Bulma ne devait même pas s'être rendue compte de la disparition de notre prisonnière. Malgré tout, je restais calme, debout devant elle, impassive.  
  
" Dit moi... que sais-tu à propos de la princesse ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de toute façon ?!  
  
- J'aimerais bien connaître le nom de la personne qui est supposée gouverner mon peuple ! Avant de mourir du moins, si ce que tu dis es vrai... Végéta est le prince. Tu l'as battus à plate couture...  
  
- Végéta n'est rien. coupa-t-elle. Non... Le prince n'est pas celui qu'il faut craindre, petite sotte ! Celle dont je dois me méfier est ta princesse. Elle a été envoyée ici. Depuis, on a perdu sa trace. Mais revenons en aux choses sérieuses... Je vais te tuer ! "  
  
Elle allait préparer une attaque mais je lui posai de nouveau une question.  
  
" Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demandais-je de nouveau.  
  
- Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver avec tes questions ! grogna-t-elle.  
  
- Puisque je vais mourir...  
  
- Elle s'appelle Aozora. Elle est la soeur jumelle de Végéta ! Et si elle n'est pas morte déjà, je trouverai un moyen de la tuer. Mais avant, ce sera toi...  
  
- Une chose encore...  
  
- Quoi ?! "  
  
Je souris. Elle ne savait vraiment pas...  
  
" Pourquoi a-t-elle été envoyée sur Terre et n'est-elle pas restée avec son peuple ? "  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils. La Shar se doutait de quelque chose... Je souris, la fixant du regard.  
  
" Qu... Quel est ton vrai nom.. Tiny ? " bégueilla-t-elle.  
  
Mes cheveux devinrent dorés. Je m'avançai lentement vers elle, le sol craquelant sous chacun de mes pas. Je m'arrêtai à quelques mètres d'elle, devenue insécure.  
  
" Ma chère Pancy... Puisque tu m'as demandé mon nom, je vais te le dire...   
  
Je m'appelle Aozora. "  
  
Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit de celle-ci. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Elle tramblait.  
  
" Non... C'est impossible ! "  
  
@@@ Bon bon bon... Je vous laisse ici... MUAHAHAHAH... Vous détestez ça hen ? Vous en voulez plus peut-être ??? Ben ça ira au prochain chapitre ! Eh... ça fait 3 ans que je travaille sur la même fic ahahah ^^ J'ai maintenant 15 ans. Oui oui... et lorsque j'ai écris le premier chapitre, j'en avais 12. Que je suis lente ! ;) Un peu d'encouragements et le prochain chapitre arrivera rapidement ! Pourquoi... POURQUOI ???!!! Pourquoi Tiny (ou devrais-je dire Aozora) est-elle sur terre et non sur Végéta ? @@@ 


End file.
